Soul Of Pain
by mT96
Summary: History once again repeated itself as the light consumed Freeza’s body. He screamed loudly from the pain and burn of the power the girls inherited from their fathers. The fight was over. Complete
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters.

And in this fanfic Pan is Goku's Daughter.

Prologue 

An evil laughter echoed through the air in the valley. Freeza looked down onto the Sayains who fought so hard but could not beat him. King Bardock and King Vegeta ruled planet Vegeta together, were in front on Freeza at this very moment. Other Sayains were there as well. The sons and grandsons of the King all were in super sayain form. They were already to attack Freeza.

Freeza smirked. Since he was brought back to life he had a lot more power than last time. Goku could not beat him this time. This was a pathetic attempt to save their planet. _Those pathetic monkeys are going to die! _Freeza thought.

He raised a ball of ki in his hand at the direction of the Sayians.

"Your not gonna win Freeza!" Vegano yelled out, "we are all super sayians you can't beat us!"

"On the contrary monkey boy I think I can!" Freeza yelled out and through the ki blast at Vegano. Vegano blocked the blast.

"You can't win Lizard," Vegeta inserted, "There's eighteen of us super saiyans and only one of you!"

"Oh please monkey boy, you think that your brat, father, bother, his brat, Goku, Turles, Raditz, his father and their brats can beat _me._ That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

Freeza then froze for a second. _What's that? _He thought. He sensed two other power levels. They were small but there. It couldn't be an animal it had to be two other sayains. Girl sayains.

Freeza headed towards the two power levels. They were behind a cliff. He quickly disappeared and came back with two twelve year old girls in his hands.

"My, my what do we have here? Two little girls on a battlefield? Oh and what of this one? She has blue hair oh how pretty. Oh and this one has the same terrified look on her face that Goku has on his right now. Well obviously this blue- haired one must come from you Vegeta. She has the same coloring as your bitch. Oh and this one from you Goku. How cute you have daughters. I can use these two has my little whores."

"Let them go!" the eighteen Sayains yelled out.

"Daddy!" both the girls screamed.

"Don't worry Panny I'll get you back." Goku said frantically while trying to think of a plan in his head.

"I'm coming Bra!" Vegeta yelled out. But before any of the men could think of an action to take, two power levels raised at incredible heights. Goten and Trunks ascended to Super Sayain 2.

"Let go of my sister and my mate before I kill you asshole!" Both of them yelled in unison.

Auras of light blasted around them. Their hair stood up more than it ever had before. Their faces were red with fury and anger. Their eyes showed rage, anger, pain, and worry.

"Oh my little boys I didn't know you took mates at this young of an age. Aren't you boys a little old for these two? Two fifteen year olds have two twelve year olds as your mates. What's the matter the girls and whores in your age groups didn't want you?"

"You're dead Freeza!" Goten and Trunks yelled together as they disappeared and reappeared behind his back. Together they kicked him in the back. Pan and Bra fell out of his arms and Goku and Vegeta caught them.

Vegeta and Goku set their daughters on the ground Vegeta bent down and whispered, "You two get the hell out of here."

"Do as Vegeta says girls," Goku quickly stated afterwards.

"No daddy I'm not leaving you," both girls said at the same time.

"Bra/ Pan if anything were to ever happen to you I would die," both men said in unison.

"But..."

"No butts girls. You need to run now!" Goku yelled out.

The girls ran away behind another cliff and hid. They could still see the battle go on. Trunks and Goten fought with Freeza up in the air and the other males joined them.

A shout came from a familiar voice. It yelled out, "KAA.....ME.....HA....ME ....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A flash of blue light smashed into Freeza and he was directed to the ground but not before grabbing King Bardock and King Vegeta with him. A huge cloud of dust bulged out of the earth.

"Grandpa!" Both the girls yelled out. Without thinking both girls ran from the cave and went to the two men lying on the ground. By the time they got there, both men were dead.

"We meet again brats," a chilling voice said behind them. Bra and Pan turned around and looked up to Freeza. He smirked and said, "now to get rid of your family."

Freeza aimed his hand at the male saiyans and yelled out, "LIFE STEALER!" A white light shot through the sky at the men and literally stole their lives. Bra and Pan looked up in horror as their fathers, pan's brother Gohan, cousins, and uncles fell to the ground dead.

"NO!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed.

"And now to finish off you two." Freeza breathed out weakly. It took half of his power away to use that blast. He raised his hand and shot a red beam at them. The girls closed their eyes and hugged and held each other tightly awaiting death but it never came. When they looked up Goten and Trunks had taken the blast. Pan saw Trunks first and went to him while Bra went to Goten.

Pan held Trunks in her arms and allowed her tears to fall on his face as he spoke. "Pan I want you to know (coughs up blood) that I (cough) meant what I said (cough) I want (cough) you. Now you must know (cough) that I love you." He died right there in her arms.

Bra was over Goten and crying as well. Some of her salty tears fell into the cuts on his face and her cringed. "I (cough) truly love you Bra." He then passed away as well.

Freeza's cold evil laughter could be heard from miles around. Pan and Bra wiped their tears away and gave a contemptuous glare to Freeza.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY YOU LIZARD WHORE!?" Pan yelled out.

"What did you say to me brat?"

"YOU HEARD HER BITCH SLAPPED PRICK!" Bra yelled back.

Both girls exploded with power. Golden hair and turquoise eyes flashed in front of Freeza.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FINAL FLASH."

Both girls mimicked their fathers' blasts and they collided with Freeza his body dissolved into the air before he could even scream. Freeza was finally dead. But this revenge did not replace the heavy pain in the hearts of Pan and Bra. Nineteen souls had died today. (If you wanted to count Freeza.)

"It's all our fault." Both girls cried at the same time as they got out of Super Sayain.

"I've killed most of my family." Bra sobbed out.

"I don't deserve to live." Pan cried out.

A breeze twisted around the girls. Or so they thought. _It's not your fault we love you! _The breeze tried to frantically reach. The breeze was the souls of their loved ones. The girls couldn't hear the mysterious voice through their crying. _We love you..._


	2. The Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ...I'm poor!

Ladybugg- the characters that died will come back later and I'll try not to make it as rushed. Thanks for reviewingï

_Spirit Demon- yes of course they'll be more I'm just getting started! :D_

_CrimsonMoonInTheSky- Thanks for being my first reviewer!ï_

_Thanks for reviewing so much..._

_On with the show!!!_

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Screams could be heard through the palace as the royal woman fell to the ground in grief. They were dead. Their husbands, sons, nephews, male in- laws were now dead. They screamed the names of their loved ones and cried in this new agony. Their lives would be different now. Colors were now a silent sleeping memory of the happiness they ones had. Everything was black and white and their memories now were filled with sorrow.

The woman could hear the devil laughing at them for grieving. Hell seemed to feed off their grief and pain. Only their dignity seemed to keep them alive at this point. But their dignity didn't stop them from hearing the words that hell whispered to them. The whispered words were taunting them teasing them. Words like _you're weak, you're pathetic. _With each breath the woman took a new anxiety filled their lungs. They had anxiety of being alone forever. Never truly living another day with waking up and seeing their loved ones smile or laugh again. The dragonballs had been lost for thirteen years on planet Vegeta so there was no hope in bringing the men back. The women couldn't even see themselves smiling again.

Bulma would no longer argue with Vegeta and she could no longer pester her son for fun. Chi Chi couldn't hug her teddy bear husband, Goku, or brag about her sons. Videl only had Gohan and now he was gone. Ayla couldn't watch her sons marry or have kids and she no longer had Raditz by her side. Vegano and Turles's wives had died and no there was no line from him because his sons had died as well.

King Bardock's wife, Neva, and King Vegeta's wife, Futura, were probably the most torn up. They had so much pain in their lives. Neva's son Goku had been taken away when he was a baby. Freeza had taken Futura's son when he was young. Life became happy again and their sons had returned with children and wives. Things seemed to be perfect, almost too perfect. The queens began to think they were cursed. Now everything had been stolen from the, their husbands, sons, and grandsons. Their tears splashed on the floor and soon a lake of water was spread through the floor of the throne room.

"Panny come here, baby," Chi Chi called out to her. Pan went to her mother's side and her mother embraced her stealing the air in her lungs out.

Bulma went to Bra and squeezed her as well.

"Thank god you're still here. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you as well," Chi Chi some how managed to choke out in between her sobs.

"I don't know what I would do with out you Bra," Bulma choked out too.

"Don't hug me mother I don't deserve it I'm a monster!" Pan yelled out as she pulled away from her mother.

"Pan's right we don't deserve it!" Bra pulled away from her mom and they both ran out of the room.

Bulma and Chi Chi were left in complete shock.

"Neva, Futura, what's going on?" asked Bulma.

"They blame themselves for what happened," said Neva.

Neva and Futura were not normal Sayains. Both of them could read minds of people other than their mates. They didn't need to read Pan and Bra's minds to figure out they blamed themselves. They practically screamed their thoughts. The girls were obviously felt guilty and damage control would be done later for them.

"I suggest we put them therapy," said Futura.

"Yes we will later," Bulma, said still sobbing.

The women exited the room. It was now time to tell Planet Vegeta about the murders of the royal family...

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this great planet," Queen Neva started, (She was chosen to tell the planet.) "I come to you today with a heavy broken heart," she started to sob now with the rest of the woman behind her, "today Freeza came back to life to destroy this planet of pink skies, blue water, and a loving population of Sayains. Freeza is dead now but with a terrible price. The males of the royal family are all............. d-dead," tears immediately were shed around the planet and shock was a light veil around them. "Today the following are dead. I will name the list of people that have died for this planet today, on the Son side, King Bardock, and his sons Crown Prince Goku, Prince Raditz, and Prince Turles. Goku's sons Gohan and Goten, Raditz's sons Miker, Spiziker, and Morace, Turles's sons Phelp are dead. On the Ouji side, King Vegeta, and his sons Crown Prince Vegeta, and Prince Vegano. Vegeta's son Trunks and Vegano's sons Six, Alabaster, and Teabin are dead. Today a great sorrow has been bestowed upon our hearts. We all feel an immense amount of grief with them gone. We should never forget them and try to shun them from our minds. We must all remember what has happened here today. We stand here today wanting revenge, but it has already been done. Freeza murdered them and Freeza was killed afterwards as well. The dragonballs are nowhere to be found. We have no choice but to move on with our lives and strive to make planet Vegeta a better place than they left it. The sun is setting in the west right now and if you look hard enough you will see that beyond the hills, oceans, valleys, rivers, mountains we still see them watching on us right now. We will never forget what has been done here today. And we will never forget them..."

Bra and Pan sat in their room crying as they watched Pan's grandma announce the terrible news.

"It's our fault," they both screamed out, "we don't deserve to live!"

AT SUPREME KY'S-

At supreme Ky's (AN: sorry about the spelling :S) place the Sons and Oujis watched Neva announce their deaths to the people of Vegeta on a T.V. screen that allowed people to see their loved ones after death. Then the screen switched to another scene.

"What's going on?" asked Turles. His question was soon answered when they all saw Pan and Bra crying on a bed.

"It's our fault!" they both screamed. "We don't deserve to live. We deserve to go to hell!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" all the men screamed at the T.V. at once.

Of course the girls couldn't hear them. They just kept on sobbing and screaming.

"King Yemma, please, please, kill us now and send us to hell," Pan pleaded.

"Please," Bra begged.

"NO! KING YEMEN DON'T DO IT!" all the men screamed.

"YOU BETTER NOT SEND MY BABY TO HELL YEMMA OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta and Goku screamed out.

"Watch your tongue Vegeta and Goku," a voice echoed out which was King Yemma, "I can't kill people. If I could I would have killed Freeza along time ago. I only control where people go in their after life."

"I've done far worse things though Yemma," said Vegeta, "and under no circumstance will my little girl be sent to hell."

"Same here," Goku added.

"I wasn't planning on sending them to hell you two. They have done nothing wrong. They killed Freeza and have done an enormous amount of good when they die you will be reunited with them."

"WHAT?! THEY KILLED FREEZA!" the whole group of men yelled.

"But how..." Six managed to get out.

"You didn't know? Oh how did you think Freeza died then?"

"We thought he died from using the Life Stealer power and then using the last of his power killing Trunks and Goten. We thought he was too weak to go on after that."

"He was. After Trunks and Goten died Pan and Bra's power levels went to Super Sayain. Pan used a Kamehameha blast and Bra used a Final Blast. Freeza had no chance."

All of the Sayains in the room dropped their jaws. Pan and Bra... SUPER SAYAINS.

"No way!" Spiziker yelled out.

"I agree," said Alabaster, "I think you need to get your facts straight king Yemma there is no way they went to Super Sayain and destroyed Freeza."

"Don't disagree with me boy I know what I'm talking about. So get this straight. PAN AND BRA ARE SUPER SAYAINS. LIKE FATHER LIKE DAUGHTER."

The whole room went silent. The Sayains let their shock sink in.

"Where is Freeza right now King Yemma?" Goku asked.

"I sent him to the worst place possible...HFIL."

HFIL-

"It's our fault," two girls yelled out while Freeza watched on a screen, "we don't deserve to live!"

"Perfect," Freeza mumbled out, "those brats will pay for what they did to me. Now that they are broken down they will become very useful in my plan..."

AN: I know I'm sorry it's short please forgive me. I normally write short chapters. But a good cliffy...the next chapter will be called 'the bond'

Look down ok see that button on the left hand side of the screen. That means to review! So press it! It wont hurt you!ïïïïïïïï


	3. The Beginning of the Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.... Sadlyïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the Bond

In HFIL (two weeks later)-

Freeza sat on the ground and meditated trying to find the connection to the minds of Bra and Pan. He knew what power they were capable of. Super Sayains at such a tender age it was almost unbelievable. Almost. Their fathers and were the first two Sayains ever to reach that level. It seemed that the strong royal bloodline had gotten through to the two girls. Although their physical state was immaculate their emotional states were torn up into pieces. Freeza grinned evilly at this. Their minds were now so broken down he could get to them and control them.

_That fucken monkey race will be gone soon with the help of those two brats. _Freeza thought. _I'm going to love to see the look on the kings and princes as their little princesses destroy the monkey planet._

Then sudden clicks in Freeza's mind made him jump a little, but only a little. He found the connection to the girls. It was so easy to find them now that their brains were practically mush with grieving. He smirked at this. He was ready to haunt their days and nights. First it would be the rest of their families then it would be the whole planet. He could not fully control him. He knew this. He would just be a co- owner in their minds. He would leave them be sometimes... well only sometimes. When he would sleep or eat he would not bug them.

Another click went off in his mind. Freeza's cold, evil laugh echoed through the purple mists of HFIL. His plan was now in action. He would never be bored in HFIL now. The bond was complete.

You're mine now brats... 

Pan and Bra's royal bedroom the next day-

"Sweet heart you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Shut the hell up mom you don't know anything!"

"Bra Vanessa Ouji! I am your mother don't speak to be like that! We are all grieving but that doesn't mean you have to lose control like that!"

"Just get out of my room woman!"

Bulma stared at her daughter wide- eyed with her mouth dropped to the floor. No one had talked to her like that except Vegeta. Wait. Vegeta. She missed him so much. The way they constantly bickered and the look on his face when she had just won an argument. Now he was gone.

Bulma ran out of the room crying.

"Serves her right," Bra growled out. _Wait _she thought. _What's wrong with me? Why did I just talk to my mom like that?_

_Because she's a stupid wench. _

"AHHHHH!" Bra screamed. _That's Freeza's voice I know it is._

_Oh how cute the little princess recognizes my voice. You must really like me brat._

Bra screamed again. This time Pan opened the door to their room and ran to Bra.

"Bra," Pan began, "have you been hallucinating too? Hearing Freeza's voice in your mind. I saw Bulma run out of here crying. This morning I made my mom cry too."

"I don't get it Pan it's like he's here I can feel it."

"Same."

_Good job brats you figured out I'm here. _

"Freeza!" Pan yelled out. "Where are you hiding you coward?"

"Yeah come out you big ugly ass baby."

_I'm in your minds brats._

"Don't fuck with me Freeza. Where are you?"

_Looks like you two have been hanging around your cousins and brothers too much. What flattering words you use. Look brats I'll make this quick and simple for you. I'm still dead thanks to you two. And now you're going to pay. I'm in your minds and there is no way I'm going to leave. _

"Stop lying lizard!" both girls yelled out.

_Well since I can't convince you two take out a tape recorder. Record this conversation._

"Fine baka boy! Maybe we will!" said Pan.

Pan reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a tape recorder. She flipped over the tape to a fresh new side to make sure that there was no interference with the recording.

"All right asshole, speak loud so the recorder can hear you."

_Fine! MY NAME IS FREEZA AND I HATE... MONKEY PEOPLE! _

"Oh my fucken god! Is that all you can come up with asshole!" Bra laughed out.

"A cockroach could come up with a better name than you! God you're such a gay prick it's hilarious! I hope the tape caught this!"

_We'll see whose laughing in a second brats!_

They replayed the tape. Pan and Bra's heart skipped a beat. They heard their own voices, but there was no familiar feminine prick voice at all. It was unbelievable. They must be hallucinating. But how was that possible if both of them had heard Freeza?

_That's right brats. You're mine now. Your daddies aren't here to help you now. You poor babies. HAHAHAHA! A mind is a terrible thing to waste. Well you two were wasting it on mourning your poor monkey boys. Your mind was so easy to get to._

Bra and Pan were silent. They both sat down on the bed in total shock. Their faces were pale but emotionless.

_So you can hear this Freeza? _Pan said in her mind.

_Yes._

_I just heard you Pan. _Said Bra.

_How can I hear her?_

Freeza smirked. _You two got your connection through me. Now I'm done with this inferior childish chitchat. Now here's something I'm going to bring up._

All the sudden rage consumed them and their ki raised dramatically. Pan and Bra flew out their window and started to fire ki blasts around the castle courtyard. Soldiers screamed at the girls to stop but they paid no attention. Trees, plants, walkways, fountains, and pillars were destroyed. More people screamed for the duo to stop but they didn't hear them. All they heard was rage beating in their hearts.

Supreme Ky's place-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING?!" screamed Trunks.

Rice bowls flew in the air at the sudden commotion. Vegeta's rice bowl ended up on his head and even though you couldn't see his face you could tell it was turning red from anger.

"Boy! You better have a good reason for yelling out 'what the fuck are they doing?' or I'll kill you."

"Yeah seriously, brat, I just lost my food you better have a damn good reason." King Vegeta added.

"Come look for yourself Grandpa/ Dad!"

The Oujis and the Sons followed both Vegetas out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING?!" Seventeen Sayains men yelled.

"Told you so!"

Pan and Bra were tearing up the courtyard. A soldier tried to make a move on Pan but she punched him sending him to the ground. Mean while bra swung a soldier by his feet and let go of him sending him quite a distance away from her. Then Pan sent a ki blast to the Iris flowerpots.

"Pan what are you doing those are my Irises?" Bardock yelled out.

All the men turned around to look at Bardock with an eyebrow raised. Bardock blushed. They all turned their heads back to the screen.

Just as they looked back Neva and Futura came running out on the courtyard and they took off into the air after Pan and Bra.

"Thank Kami!" Raditz breathed out in relief.

"Raditz you idiot!" Vegeta scowled, "Pan and Bra are way stronger than our mothers. For god sakes they took out Freeza."

"Sakaly ovioc alitra!" Neva and Futura yelled out. Pan and Bra smiled as if in a dream state and fell out of the air. Neva caught Pan and Futura caught Bra.

"Vegeta you're forgetting your mother and Neva are sorceresses. They're not dumb they could at least put the girls to sleep while they're in the air." King Vegeta said.

Neva and Futura look down at their granddaughters searching their minds frantically. When they found Freeza in there they gasped and ran back into the castle with them in their arms.

"They must have found something," said Morace.

"Yeah did you see their faces? They're pretty freaked out," added Gohan.

"This isn't good. What could have possessed my baby girl to do such a thing?" questioned Goku.

"Yeah what could have possessed her to do such a thing?" Vegeta said.

"Um Vegeta your daughter was there too."

"Bra is an angel! I don't know what your talking about it was probably Kakkarot's brat that convinced Bra to do such a thing."

"Bra is no angel Vegeta! You caught her red handed dyeing your hair pink. Remember?"

"She was five, Kakkorot, give her a break. What about the time Pan stuffed your pillow with yogurt?"

"Stop being so stupid Vegeta she was four years old!"

"ENOUGH!" Bardock yelled out, "Stop acting like children you two. Change the channel Goten to inside the palace."

Goten changed the channel and then the T.V. blew up and broke. The T.V. was broken.

"DAMMIT!" all the Sayains yelled out.

Back at the Palace-

"Pan! Bra! Wake up!" said Futura and Neva.

"Grandma what happened?" Bra asked groggily as she woke up.

"Yeah," Added Pan.

_Oh my god I remember now!_

_Me too Pan!_

"Girls how long has Freeza been in your mind?" asked Neva.

"We didn't know until this morning. Grandma how are the soldiers?"

"They're fine Pan but that's not the important thing right now. You have charms around your neck to keep Freeza away you two. But it shall only last two weeks. During that time we will teach you ways to prevent Freeza from releasing your emotions, block some of his thoughts, and reach into his mind without him noticing."

"Whoa wait!" said Bra, "go a little slower Neva. My head hurts."

"I'm sorry Bra. But there is not a lot of time left. Freeza probably got into your mind while we were mourning very heavily and we had no rational thoughts. He's trying to destroy us through you."

"Girls Neva is right we must keep the planet safe."

Both the girls nodded but didn't reply. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Two weeks later...

Two weeks had now past and it was time for Freeza to soon return to their minds. When Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, and Ayla found out the girls were possessed they cried for hours on end. They lost their husbands, sons, nephews, and in-laws. They felt as if they were losing their girls next. Despite the sorrow that encased the woman's hearts, the girls had much more control now. They would still be able to hear Freeza's sinister thoughts but they would be able to fight him back now. They had meditated hours on end with each other, practicing incantations, and learning to read minds undetected.

"Bra, Pan I am very proud you have both done well."

"Yes I am as proud as Futura is. But unfortunately we must do something we regret and I think you know what it is."

"We understand grandma." Pan sighed.

"Yeah, what Pan said. Lay it on us Grannies."

Futura and Neva snapped ki dampers around Pan and Bra's wrists and ankles. Bra and Pan felt a dizzy sensation come over them as their kis drastically plummeted down. Their power levels were now five. They would stay this way for the rest of their lives. Pan and Bra's thoughts raced in pain. Freeza had returned ...

Review Please!!!!!! Press the button I know you can do it!!!!ï


	4. Destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

Chapter Three- Destroyed

Who am I? I don't know. All I know is that hell rules my life. _He_ rules my life. I tried to smile but the gravity of it kills me each time. Every moment, every day, goes unnoticed. My insides are empty my heart is punctured with thousands of needles but I don't feel them. I feel nothing but guilt. Most of my family has died and it's my fault. _He _tells me so every single day. _'You're nothing. Just drop dead. You killed them all! You're a worthless whore. You're nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING!' _I can do nothing but agree with him. I killed my family and the boy I loved.

Icy cold shadows from hell drop in every once. They try to feed off my fear and pain. But they go back to hell with an empty stomach because I have none of those feelings. I don't envy the people on the street when I see that they feel pain, fear, happiness and even the most forbidden of all feelings ...love. I don't envy them because they take advantage of their feelings. Stupid bakas. They can never appreciate a good thing that they have.

I can't lie to myself though. Maybe I do feel a little love. That is the only reasoning I have for not making my mother cry when I want to. That is the only truth I have to on why I visit the tombs of my family and the boy I loved every day. Or why I burn letters so they can reach them in whatever heaven they are in. The letters tell them every time how sorry I am for what I did to them. But maybe it's not love after all. It could be guilt. I don't know I don't really care. I haven't really cared about a lot of things for the past seven years.

When I was thirteen I got my first boyfriend and I lost my virginity to him. We did it all the time. Then after awhile lavender locks and blue eyes of endless seas haunted me. I felt that I had betrayed the boy I loved. So I ended the relationship with my boyfriend. He was heartbroken. He had truly cared for me and I had broken his heart. I wouldn't blame him if he hated him. I don't understand why he even cared. I was a heartless girlfriend, I never smiled, I never joked, and I didn't even show emotion when we had sex.

So after my whole '_sex phase'_ was over I moved on into my pot phase. I did it to smile again. I guess you could say it worked, but it only brought me fake smiles, never real ones. I liked the numb feeling it gave me. Bra joined me in it as soon as her sex phase passed over as well. We both went through everything together. We felt the same, acted the same, talked with the same dullness, and even thought the same. We basically were the same. _He_ made us this way.

He caused our nightmares and our suicidal moments. In our dreams he raped us. It was so real that we considered ourselves raped. We woke up in the middle of the night sweaty but never fearful. It was so unreal. We liked it.

We liked feeling pain in our dreams because we actually _felt._ Eventually _he_ caught on to our happiness. So he stopped. He still fed our guilt through our dreams. Telling us it was our entire fault. Who could disagree with him. It was true. When we woke up at night we felt a strange but distance surge of happiness. But it would go away as quickly as it had come. It was almost like we had a good dream, too good to be true, I know. Impossible. It could never happen. We give ourselves mental slaps every time we even think of it.

It's been seven years since the 'incident'. When _he_ showed up. We don't give _him_ a name. He doesn't deserve it. It may have been our fault that they died but it was his ki blast that destroyed them all. We've tried to escape him, seventeen times to be exact. But the woman in our family each time saved us. They felt our kis go down. We tried everything hanging, slitting, choking, poisoning, pills, jumping off of buildings, you name it we've tried it. We couldn't get our hands on a gun though. Who on Vegeta owns a gun. I mean we have ki blasts not guns. Since we have ki dampers on we don't have ki blasts.

We have to find a way off of this planet. _He_ tries to convince us to steal the remote to the ki dampers and destroy everything we have tried to protect. His bond here is more powerful than anywhere else in the universe. Our grandmothers taught us many tricks. But we cannot block everything _he _says.We must escape. If it's not in death it's in escape. It's our only option...

"Pan we don't have much time till the sun rises. Run faster!" Bra whispered harshly, "We must protect Vegeta."

"I know that Bra!" Pan snapped.

The girls ran faster and faster to the secret caves. It wouldn't be long before Queen Neva and Futura woke up. They had to escape Vegeta, and _him._ They finally reached the caves when a yellow light took a peak at them over the horizon.

The secret cave held an emergency escape pod that Pan and Bra would have to share. Inside the cave it was damp and wet. Bra slipped in a puddle and pan tried to old on to the stalagmites.

"Where the fuck is it?" yelled Pan.

"Do you think I would know if I'm in the puddle Pan. Thanks for helping me by the way."

"Stop being such a bitch Bra I'm trying to hold on so I don't sli...wait I see something! There it is."

"Thank Kami. Now stop standing here and get me out of this fucken puddle."

"Stop ordering me around I'm in the same rank as you."

"Pan just shut the fuck up I'm tired of being wet!"

"Fine hold on."

"Okay you're up."

"Finally!"

"Hurry up Bra we have to get inside before Freeza wakes up too and stops us!"

"I'm coming."

The girls ran in to the pod. Both of them were skinny enough to squeeze in and have their own personal space. Pan pressed a red button on a key board.

**"Welcome please enter destination."** The computer rang out through the pod.

Bra typed out the word 'Earth' on the screen and pressed enter. The space pod began to launch itself.

"Wait Bra why earth?"

"Well we are half earthling. We should go to earth. I mean why not."

"You're right I guess. Maybe we could find this happy feeling we've been searching for."

"Maybe."

"Well goodnight Bra for the next month."

"Yeah same to you Pan."

Gas filled the chamber of the pod and the girls were instantly asleep. When they would wake up a new life would await them.

Back at the Palace-

"Should we chase after them your majesties."

"No."

"But..."

"Look Nappa we need to let them go." Said Neva.

"They need to be free I think they will be more safe for them and the planet." Futura added.

"What do you mean safe for them?" Bulma and Chi Chi cried.

"I don't think it's a good idea," added Videl.

"They've tried to commit suicide over a dozen times!" yelled Ayla.

"No they didn't," said Neva and Futura.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bulma screamed out.

"YOU WERE THERE EACH TIME! BOTH OF YOU!" Chi Chi screamed too.

"We know you two. Please calm down." Said Futura.

"Things are more than what they appear to be sometimes. What you saw seemed to be suicide but it was more than that. It was their way of escape. Ever since Freeza possessed them they've been prisoners of their own minds. They are also afraid. But they will never admit their fear of losing us. They seem emotionless but we must remember Freeza made them this way. If they leave this planet Freeza will lose half of his power towards them. They may find peace after all." said Neva.

The inhabitants of the throne room didn't question the queens. They were right. Maybe the girls could find peace after all. Every therapy lesson they tried didn't work. In fact, all of their therapists had given up on them. They were going to die soon anyways. The doctors had said it could be a rare heart disease. But their families knew better. It was because they had lost their will to live. Maybe the girls could find a will where ever they would go...

Come on you guys review or I'll stop the story... please review some more!!!....press the purple button...

Btw QueenPan1295- I check out your stories and I'm not sure if my reviews got through. They are good though!!!!


	5. Emotions?

Disclaimer- I don't own any DBZ or any Evanescence songs...

AN: COME ON YOU GUYS REVIEW... IT WONT HURT YOU... JEEZ...But I will hurt you ... hehe just kidding... but please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far... keep on reviewing!!!!

Chapter Four- Emotions?

Supreme Ky's Place-

"Pan..." that sweet word comes across my mind all the time. She filled my life with happiness and she helped me. She woke me up from my arrogance and brought me kindness and friendship. She helped me become a better role model for my people. Now I'm gone and I never returned her the favor. All I could do was tell her that I love her. That was all I could do before I died. She probably thinks that I'm watching over her right now. Well I'm not. Nobody can fix the T.V. Pathetic I know. You think when you go to heaven you have special powers to check on your loved ones. But you don't. You have a T.V. but nobody ever thought that it would break.

"Brat where are you?"

"I'm here father what do you want now?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I just can't believe I'm at King Ky's place in heaven and I'm miserable."

"Do you think you're the only one?"

"You guys sure don't act like you're miserable."

"Showing your emotions is for the weak you baka!"

"So I'm weak now?"

"I'd never consider one of my kids weak after all we've been through."

"That's what I thought."

"Trunks are you still on Pan?"

"..."

"Answer me boy."

"Maybe."

"Tell me right now or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I thought you said showing emotions is for the weak."

Vegeta punched his son across the face in his anger. Trunks didn't stumble backward. He knew that was coming anyways.

"Don't smart mouth me boy."

"Sorry father."

"Tell me your answer now that you have some sense knocked into you."

"Yes I still love Pan."

Vegeta sighed but he never took his stern look off of his face. "Trunks you're twenty- four years old and it's been nine years. You were fifteen and you're still on her. She's probably moved on with her life."

"Don't say that you don't know what's been happening on planet Vegeta."

"You're right I don't. But tell me this. Do you expect Pan to stay a virgin forever? Just for you. It's unlikely. She's a pretty girl, as you already know. You didn't stay a virgin for her anyways."

"Father we weren't even together then. I was fourteen and I was surrounded by a bunch of cousins who had already lost it."

"Wow the amazing prince Trunks afraid of a little pier pressure." Vegeta mocked.

"Father..."

"Just forget it Trunks. Look you two were never officially together anyways. Trunks if she had still kept her virginity she'd be a nineteen year old virgin. Wouldn't that be a little odd?"

Trunks sighed and looked at the ground, "I guess you're right. She probably has forgotten about me."

"No don't be so sure of that. They probably still blame themselves for how we died."

"Then what do you think I am to her now?"

"Her best friend who died tragically saving her."

"Great..."

"I know you wanted more. But what can you do Trunks honestly. Now stop slouching and be a man. You look pathetic. You don't look at all like one of my brats. I have good news."

"The T.V. was fixed."

"The dragon balls have reappeared..."

Supreme Ky's house-

"So you're not fucken around? You're totally serious!!!!"

"No Phelp. I'm not '_fucken'_ around. I'm serious. The dragon balls have reappeared."

"Well how are we going to get the message to Grandma Futura?" asked Teabin.

"I have already told her and Neva."

"YOU GUYS WE'RE FUCKEN GOING HOME!!!!" Morace yelled out.

"No shit Sherlock. Nice job." Said Spiziker.

"Yeah well now Goten and Trunks can stop moping around and marry Bra and Pan."

Trunks and Goten blushed. Both of them scratched the back of their heads and a large sweat drop came down their faces.

"Well actually," Supreme Ky interrupted, "there might be a change in plans on that one."

"They aren't mated are they?" Trunks and Goten gasped out.

"Uh no..."

"Then what could possibly be wrong?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"They no longer live on planet Vegeta."

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Please Vegeta, Goku have patience. They are on planet Earth and they may never come back to Vegeta again."

"WHAT?!" The whole room shook with all the Sayains on the verge of going Super Sayain.

"Relax all of you please." The room calmed down after a few minutes. Except for a scowling Vegeta. He didn't like to take orders, but this was the Supreme Ky. Everyone had to take orders from him. So slowly but reluctantly he calmed down.

"What's going on Supreme Ky? Why won't they come back?" asked Bardock.

"A lot has happened over the seven years that you have not seen."

"What is that supposed to mean? It doesn't explain anything." Said Goten.

"I'm sorry but in the rules of King Yemma I cannot tell you what has been going on. You must see things for yourself on the T.V..."

"It broke though!"

"I know Turles but I'm not aloud to tell you. I already told you too much. The good news for you is that you're about to go back to your home. Neva, Futura, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, and Ayla can explain to you what happened. But until then I'm afraid I can only keep you guessing."

"Fine whatever." Trunks and Goten mumbled.

Earth-

Two years ago people would have thought of us as dieing creatures that were about to die of a guilty broken heart. They were right but now they are wrong. Since our classy 'great escape' and our landing on earth things haven't been the same. _He_ still controls our dreams and he still tells us we're dirty whores and murderers. We still agree with him. Then what has changed? You might ask.

We learned. We learned to let out all of our guilt. We are not going to lie to you. We were reluctant at first until our neighbors and friends (I know what a weird thing 'friends') told us they wanted to help us. They told us that we needed to let go.

It was probably the most confusing time in our lives. Possibilities floated above us like clouds. Clouds move around the sky everyday. They mingle join together to make bigger clouds. It was just like our possibilities. They became bigger as each day past. Help, friends, letting go, it was all so...strange but at the same time _good._ Something good came. The people here are how do I put this?... weird. They love to listen about our past through songs. These _friends_ of ours convinced us too form a band with our lyrics. It's quite weird. It's so foreign to us, but at the same time... _fun? _What weird emotions are coming forth every day. Eric, our _friend,_ asked us the other day why are we never happy. I guess we should be happy, _Happy..._that delicious word that we used to take for granted. We should be happy but then again we shouldn't. We are guilty, guilty of murder and guilty of betrayal. We don't deserve it...

"Pan, Bra, Eric, Matt, T.J., we're on in two." Said the manager.

"Hey T.J. did you check out how many hot girls there are out there tonight. Damn!" Yelled Matt.

"Yeah man I wonder how many of them are groupies!"

Pan and Bra smirked. It was almost funny how this guys always thought with their cocks. On a positive note is thank god their hotel room is on the other side of the hotel.

"Hey Pan and Bra are smiling!" Eric yelled out.

"No we aren't." said Bra.

"Yes you were!"

"You don't have proof." Pan pointed out.

"Yeah I mean Eric I honestly think you're seeing things. Since when do they smile?"

"I have proof because I took a picture before I pointed it out. Look!" Eric took out a Polaroid picture out of his pocket and shoved it in T.J.'s hand.

"No fucken way! They were!"

"Let me see," Bra said as she snatched the picture away.

Pan and Bra stared at the picture in complete shock. _It couldn't be us_ they thought.

_Why are you smiling brats? You don't fucken deserve anything!! _He told them.

_Shut the fuck up Lizard! _Pan and Bra rebelled back.

Then Pan and Bra stared wide- eyed at each other. They had just talked back at to Freeza. Before Pan and Bra could think any more their manager came back.

"We're ready for you guys."

Pan and Bra had no trouble memorizing the songs. They wrote them anyways. Frightened soccer moms didn't want their children listening to the music after they found out the songs were about suicide and death. Pan and Bra didn't see what was so bad about it. Their kids would find out anyways what these words meant. Besides all of the songs were apart of their life and nobody could change it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for Possessed."

As soon as the lights came on everybody in the concert bowl screamed. Sounds of Marry me Bra and Pan could be heard from the guys in the crowd. Who could blame them. Bra and Pan were hot. Bra had on black eyeliner with blue eye shadow and blue mascara with a black skirt and a tight black tank top. Her hair fell to her chin and she had black highlights with shimmer hair spray. Pan had a black belly shirt tank top on covered by a black fish net shirt and a matching skirt that Bra had on. Pan's hair went down four inches past her shoulder and it was died with a red tint. She had thick black eye liner on with white shimmer eye shadow.

When the music started and the 'marry' shouts had subsided Pan and Bra were ready to begin. Their first song basically screamed out I hate you Freeza.

The Song 'Going Under' started-

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you

And you still wont hear me

(Going under)

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not Tormented Daily Defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'M GOING UNDER

DROWNING IN YOU

I'M FALLING FOREVER

(falling forever)

I'VE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH

I'M GOING UNDER

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'M GOING UNDER

DROWNING IN YOU

I'M FALLING FOREVER

(Falling forever)

I'VE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH

SO GO ON AND SCREAM

SCREAM AT ME I'M SO FAR AWAY

I WONT BE BROKEN AGAIN

I'VE GOT TO BREATHE I CAN'T KEEP GOING UNDER

I'M GOING UNDER!!!!

The whole stage shook from the screams of fans.

_Hey Lizard, they like us. Did you like that song as well?_

_You don't know shit brats._

_Shut the fuck up Freeza. By the way what king of name is that. That's like a rappers name or a rapper song. It's like I'm gonna Freeze ya. What the fuck is up with that. Oh we have another song to sing! By asshole! Love ya lots!_

Pan and Bra left Freeza in an angry state and went on to sing their other songs. Over all the concert was a success. Every seat was sold out and merchandise had run out of stock.

"That concert was kick ass!" Matt yelled through out the limo.

"That was awesome! And the chicks were going crazy!" T.J. added.

"You guys no groupies tonight. Please." Eric pleaded.

"Oh why not Eric?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Because I want to sleep tonight! We have to practice tomorrow. I'm honestly so sick of you guys."

"Same." Pan and Bra said in monotone.

"Oh come on you guys know it's all fun and games. Pan, Bra why are you so grumpy all the sudden? You were happy before the show," said Matt.

"Yeah I stole the picture from Bra I still have it," said T.J.

Pan and Bra froze. They had forgotten all about the picture. With in seconds Pan and Bra pounced on T.J. The limo shook with the pounce but still remained still afterwards when the struggles took place.

"It's ok ladies there's enough T.J. to go around."

"GIVE IT BACK T.J!"

"Ok, ok, Jesus, here you go."

"Look I don't see what's wrong with smiling you two. I mean everybody has to be happy once and a while. You're always in monotone. I mean a rock has more personality than you two. We're your friends it's ok to be yourselves around us."

The limo arrived at the Marriott Hotel just as he finished and Pan and Bra were quick to get out. They walked quickly through the sliding doors and into the lobby. Matt. T.J. and Eric jogged after them. The boys closed the distance when they appeared in front of them.

"What are you guys so afraid to tell us?" Eric asked, "We know nothing of your past or if you have any family."

"We've been your friends for two years." said Matt.

"And we still are your friends." Added T.J.

Pan and Bra both clenched their teeth together and gave the boys the death glare that would normally send them running to Siberia. But they didn't run today.

"We are going to tell you this once so listen up," said Bra.

"Our past is absolutely unwanted. Our family is supposed to be forgotten about." Said Pan.

"And if you want any hints on our past take a look at the songs we wrote." Bra added.

They proceeded to walk past the boys but three sets of hands stopped them and made them turn to face the boys.

"So you both were suicidal..." Eric started.

"you got rapped..." continued Matt.

"you both are possessed..." T.J. continued as well.

"and you both lost family members." Eric finished.

Bra and Pan sighed. They were caught. They were guilty of all of the above. They leaned over to the boys and both said the same thing in a hushed whisper.

"If that's what you think then yes."

Both of the girls walked away without a word leaving the boys behind absolutely stunned. These girls were their friends and so much was left explained but then again unexplained. It was going to be along night in deep thought without sleep for them.

In Pan and Bra's hotel room-

Kami what's happening to us. We smiled today. We actually smiled. It was a miracle. Were we actually happy for once in the past nine years we have. We look at the picture and smile once again. This time the gravity of keeping it up didn't hurt us. It felt... good. Slowly a wet drop falls down our faces. We touch it and collect the drop on our fingers. It's a ...a ....._tear?_ We kiss the tears on our fingers and taste the saltiness of them. They're ...real! These two drops weren't tears. They were miracles.

We stood up to Freeza too. And it felt ...well good ...actually good. Smiles bearing teeth came to our faces. We were happy. We missed this happy feeling. It felt like a million butterflies had entered our blood stream causing us to smile. Oh Kami! What is this pounding we feel? What is the pounding in our chests? It's getting louder. We can hear it. It's a ...heartbeat.... We have hearts again. Yes, again. We remember now. It felt amazing. Incredible. WE CAN FEEL...

Somewhere On planet Vegeta-

"Awaken Shenron!"

The sky gathered dark clouds and thunder could be heard in the distance. The once pink sky was now covered in a black eerie darkness. Lightning swirled in a circle making hairs stand on the ends of necks on the six woman on the ground. Finally the swirls of lightning gave birth to a large green dragon.

"Who has woken me from my slumber?"

"It's me Bulma, Shenron."

"Well what is the wish you desire?"

"We wish for all the men killed by Freeza nine years ago to be brought back to life."

"It has been granted I bid you all farewell."

The dragon disappeared along with the Dragonballs shooting out to places god knows where. Then eighteen darks figures appeared to be running towards the six woman. Suddenly the figures became recognizable. They yelled out to the six woman tears came down their eyes in happiness. Hugs and kisses screaming and yelling could be heard and saw for miles around. After they settled down a tiny bit King Vegeta and King Bardock sat down with the others to make an announcement.

"I know you think that we've been watching you for the last nine years. But we haven't," King Vegeta started.

"But the T.V. broke in heaven so we only watched you all for the first two weeks. But we got some interesting news from Supreme Ky this past evening." Said King Bardock.

"What happened to them?" King Vegeta interrupted.

"What happened to our Panny and Bra?" all the Sayain men asked...

TBC........REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Press the button!!!!


	6. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Thanks for all those who reviewed-

Trupan 

_QueenPan1295- hehe thanks I'm flattered you're a great write yourself._

_Winterblossom/YukiSakura_

_Ladybugg- good guess... ya never know!_

_Slave-of-trunks _

_Keep reviewing everybody!!!_

On with the show!!! 

Chapter Five- The Mission

All the men sat silently in the group. The lecture they just heard had sent them into shock. Words like _rape, possessed, suicide, guilt, pot, _all seemed to pierce their souls. Freeza had done this to their girls. Once upon a time they were so innocent and so free spirited. Life used to be theirs for the taking. Now it had all dissolved.

Goten and Trunks stared at the ground but you could tell silent tears went down their cheeks. _Freeza will pay._ They both thought. Pan and Bra were destroyed. But both the boys vowed that they would be returned to the girls they once knew. The girls they fell in love with. It didn't matter how long it would take. They would wait for the girls forever.

"I believe we have a mission guys," Trunks said as he stood up, "we need to get the girls back."

"I agree," said Goten.

"Guys," said Neva, "only people under thirty can do this the others have to stay and get back to the planet's issues."

"Wait that means Gohan can't do this mission."

"That's because he has to stay here and produce my great grandchildren." Said Neva.

"But grandma..." Gohan started.

"Don't but me in nine months I expect a brat running around the castle. I know you weren't chosen to be the heir but I want great grand children. And I want Videl pregnant by the end of the week."

"Grandma you can't make those demands!" Gohan argued.

"Yes she can," said Videl, "Gohan I'm thirty years old I was supposed to be having kids like five years ago!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say Videl."

"That's more I like it."

"Look back to the mission," Said Trunks, "Grandma do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yes they are on tour in the United States currently. Um you should catch them in New York on the last night of the tour."

"Tour?"

"Yeah Pan and Bra are rock singers in a band they started with three other guys called 'Possessed'."

"OH FUCK THAT'S THEM! THEY ARE SO KICKASS!"

"Yeah Spiziker that's them."

"This is so fucken awesome. I can actually say that I'm related to the singers in 'Possessed'."

"I can't believe it," said Trunks and Goten together.

"Well believe it boys," said Chi Chi reassuringly, "they even wrote the songs themselves."

"Back to business you guys!" Vegeta yelled out annoyed, "look boys your job is simple bring back my little girl and Pan."

"Yes sir."

"You're leaving right now."

"Yes sir."

"STOP SAYING YES SIR AND GET MOVING!"

"Yes sir," they all said right before scattering to go to the pods.

LPA (Launch Pod Area-)

"Your highnesses what is your destination?" asked the announcer from Space Control.

"New York City, New York, United States, North America, Earth, Milky Way," Trunks radioed in. After a few minutes waiting in the space pod an answer finally came back from the control tower.

"Your highness earth has now been informed of your arrival. They have a landing section for you on top of a building. (They wont smash through the building... it's more like a cushioned landing like they have on planet Vegeta) They ask if all of you come in at once. Your trip will take a week. Your tickets to the princesses' concerts have been put in the small luggage compartment on the pods. On your screen you should see the location of the pen house in New York where they are currently staying. Your pods' compartments also have earth money to get you around."

"Thank you space control. We all are ready to launch," Spiziker radioed in.

"Roger that your highness. Launch in **5...4...3...2...1...take off.**"

With that the pods blasted through the pink skies and gas spilled through the pods allowing the boys to sleep for a week. When they would awake the real mission started... Pan and Bra.

On Earth (5 minutes before)-

"Pan!" Bra yelled through the pen house.

Matt, TJ, and Eric turned around on the couch taking their attention away from the football game to look at Bra.

"What is it Bra?" Eric asked.

"Do you know where Pan is? We're having an emergency."

"What's wrong?" TJ asked.

"It only concerns Pan and I..." Bra started.

"It always only concerns you two!" Matt yelled out annoyed.

"Look this is important Matt if you don't know where Pan is then you should just tell me because I don't have time for this," Bra snapped.

"She went to the store."

"Thank you." Bra was about to turn when T.J. protested.

"Where the fuck are you going in that? You're wearing my black boxers and an overly sized tee- shirt."

Bra was about to respond when Pan slammed the door open causing it to leave a dent in the door. Everyone flinched except Bra. Pan then quickly slammed it closed again and ran to Bra.

"Bra did you feel that just like two seconds ago?"

"I was trying to find you to tell you I felt it."

"Bra is it possible the dragonballs could show up again?"

"Yeah Grandma Futura told me once that they would show up when the time is right."

"So let's take a wild guess here. The dragonballs reappear and ... t-they are wished back?" Pan choked on the last words.

"Pan nobody possesses power like that unless..."

"It's them!" Pan cut her off.

"It has to be them. I mean eighteen different power levels show up at once."

"Bra, have you failed to notice one other thing?"

"What's that?"

"Ten of them are heading to earth right now."

"Oh my god your right. Can you read out and see who they are?"

"Yeah. Okay. They are Spiziker, Goten, Phelp, Six, Alabaster, Teabin, Miker, Morace, and," she gulped before saying the last name, "T-Trunks."

"Goten..." Bra breathed out.

"Bra I'm pretty sure they're heading towards earth. The course is heading straight for us. I can feel all the energies coming here."

"Same."

"What are we gonna do Bra?"

"I don't know I want to see them."

Pan went up to Bra and they cried on each other's shoulders. This was so much for them to handle. It was their faults, all their faults. Their deaths had brought so much pain to them, the family, and the entire planet of Vegeta. Now the family they had felt guilty over for nine years had returned. They were coming for them. Possibly to kill them for what they did? If they were coming to kill them they wouldn't blame them. Maybe they should just accept the death sentence.

Freeza had not talked to them in a while. Not only had earth weakened Freeza but it had given the girls more power. They knew Freeza must have been gathering strength for some big attack on their minds. He had to be.

"Guys for once in your lives tell us what the hell is going on?!" Matt yelled out.

"We should tell them Pan," Bra said lifting her head from Pan's shoulder.

Pan lifted her head from Bra's and said, "You're right."

"You guys know that we are from another planet right?" Bra asked.

"Yeah you're half Sayains. You come from planet Vegeta." Said Eric.

"You also know that we lost a lot of our family members in a fight right?"

"Yes we also know that."

"Do you know what dragonballs are?"

"Yes everyone does. They are on Earth, Nemak, and Vegeta."

"Well," Pan started, "On planet Vegeta they disappeared for like seven years. And they must have just reappeared a few days ago because a few minutes ago we felt eighteen really strong kis on Vegeta."

"You can read kis?" asked T.J.

"Yeah not many are taught but we were. Those kis we felt though we very strong. They can only belong to the family members that died. They're back. And just a minute ago we felt ten of those kis heading towards earth. They all belong to our cousins and brothers. All of them except Gohan we can still feel him on Vegeta."

"Whoa that's so cool your family was brought back to life!" exclaimed Matt.

"Yeah but why are you so sad." Asked Eric.

"Because it was our faults."

"What?" said T.J.

"It's our fault they died in the first place." Bra rasped out.

"But how? You guys were only twelve when they died."

Pan smiled to herself. The guys knew everything about their past now. They were the first people they could actually tell, and the only ones that would believe them. The only thing they didn't know is that it was their faults.

"The died protecting us. They told us to run and hide. We did, but we didn't stay. We ran outside to see some more and they died because they were distracted. We feel most guilty for the deaths of my brother Trunks and one of my best friends, named Goten." Bra said quietly.

"Goten is my brother and Trunks is one of my best friends. Or was? I don't know I guess you could call it vice versa." Said Pan.

"Look no more talking I just don't feel like it right now. Come on Pan we have to meet our trainer in an hour. Let's get ready." Said Bra.

"Okay." Pan sighed out and followed after her.

OKAY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER TOTALLY SUCKED! BUT THE NEXT ONE IS THE CONFRONTATION BETWEEN EVERYONE. OKAY JUST BECAUSE THIS SUCKED DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TIMES A BILLION.... With love... mT96

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE BUTTON!


	7. A Reunion Of Friends or Foes?

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters or any Seether songs or Evanescence songs.

Slave-of-trunks- I checked out your story and it's great! Everybody who reads this story should read yours cause it's good! I reviewed... thanks for reviewing mine too.

_QueenPan125- oh please your chapters never suck believe me I've read them... anyways thank you for reviewing._

_Ladybug- this is the reunion chapter you don't have to wait anymore! Thanks for reviewing!_

_On with the show!_

Chapter Six- A Reunion of Friends or Foes?

**"Landing in 5...4...3...2...1...the space pod has landed. Trip successful."**

Ten Sayain men exited their pods on the top of a government skyscraper in New York City. Horns could be heard echoing around the city. It was a beautiful day the sun was out and not a cloud to be seen. The guys were just starting to appreciate their surroundings when a few government agents came up to them to welcome them.

"Hello my name is agent Sanders. This is agent Jones. We have been asked by the government to ask you why you are here? Also we can't allow you to stay here unless you have these earth passes. We wanted you to land here because you guys of course are royalty and should have your own landing station."

"Thank you sir but I and my friend over here Trunks don't need earth passes. We are half earthling."

"Oh of course you must be Goten. Very well. Jones, give me eight passes." Sanders passed the eight men their passes and they snapped them around their wrists.

"Okay well you all are free to go. Do you need help getting around the city?"

"No we're quite alright I've been here before so I know my way around. Good day sir." Trunks said. He and the other flew off the building with all their stuff and headed to their hotel that was close to Pan and Bra's place.

At a stadium (same time)-

"They're here," Pan whispered to Bra.

"I know. What are we going to do?"

"Well they know our kis. They'll find us."

"Yeah they most likely will. But it looks like they're heading towards a the Marriott hotel in Times Square. That's near our pen house. So they can easily find us."

"Try not to concentrate on them right now. If they kill us let's make our night a great night. I mean we have our last concert of the year here."

"You're right Pan."

"When am I not?"

"Shut up bitch." Bra joked.

"No problem whore." Pan joked back.

Stadium (several hours later)-

"I've never had front row tickets to a concert before." Said Miker.

"I know seriously bro when have we ever? Now we get to see our cuz perform. This is awesome!" said Morace.

"Hey you guys the shows about to start!" Alabaster yelled out.

"Here we go," said Goten.

Backstage-

Bra and Pan didn't notice the ten familiar kis in the audience. They were too focused on getting ready. Makeup artists were on Pan and Bra like vultures on a dead mouse. Pan was equipped with thick black eye liner and sparkle red eye shadow. A layer of long lasting clear lip-gloss was put on her lips. Her hair was now was all black except for the thin red highlights that were braided. Bra had on black eye liner with sparkling blue eye shadow to go with it. She had on the same lip-gloss as Pan and her hair had dark blue highlights. Her hair was jetted down with sparkling hair gel. Their clothes were all black as usual. Their mini black dresses were matching except for the red lines on the seams that Pan had and the blue lines that Bra had. After an hour of preparing they were ready.

They stage announcer got the crowd ready for their performance. The crowd was about to start a riot if they didn't get out there. As usual T.J. and Matt were excited to see how many hot chicks had come to see them. Eric just rolled his eyes at them as usual. Eric was gay and he had a boyfriend. That's why he had never really cared for T.J. and Matt's comments.

Then the members of the band came onto the stage ready for their first song. The lights came on and the crowd went even crazier than they had before. The guitars started to play then the drums.

Everybody's Fool-

Perfect by Nature

I

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a word that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

_I see you Pan/ Bra. _Thought Trunks and Goten.

You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you any more

_God please don't let this song be about me. _Thought Trunks and Goten.

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

In the front row-

"Holy shit. I hate those clothes they're wearing. They look ...well hot. Look at the ways those guys are cheering for them. They're like secretly undressing them. In fact I'm going to beat the shit out of that guy right now," Trunks scowled.

"Whoa there cuz. Chill out." Said Alabaster, "they're twenty- one now they can wear and do whatever they want."

"Goten what are you doing?!" yelled Spiziker, "don't beat the shit out of that dude. Okay I know he was looking at Bra but you can't blame him. He's a guy. You two are out of control you need to mate with them quick before I get a killer headache."

"Hey everyone as you all know this next song haunted is very personal to Bra and I. It's about our rape case. And here we go." Said Pan.

Trunks and Goten growled.

Haunted-

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside.

I know you're still there

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I wont let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you- alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me raping me

Watching me

Trunks and Goten winced and sorrow filled their hearts as they felt the pain that Pan and Bra had endured.

Watching me wanting me

I can fear you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I wont let you pull me down!

"I don't know to get back at you Freeza but I will. I'll kill you for what you've done to my sister and mate. You tortured them, raped them, and just wronged them I will find a way to get back at you. I will." Trunks silently vowed through clenched teeth in his anger.

Then words came up on the giant screen above the stage. _Dedicated to the ones we love more than anyone else. May you rest in peace Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Goku, Phelp, Spiziker, Miker, Morace, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta senior, Vegeta, Vegano, Alabaster, Six, Teabin, and Trunks... we love you and miss you with all our hearts. This song is dedicated to you._

The guys looked up in shock but at the same time their eyes watered. They quickly wiped away the water not allowing anyone to see their pride go down their face. The song started and they carefully paid attention to the lyrics.

Taking Over Me-

You don't remember me

But I remember you

That's bullshit of course we remember you we love you.

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

I dream of you too... 

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

I feel the same way baby.

You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

Of course not Panny/Bra I'm in love with you.

_We love you of course not._

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

Good.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep and enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

You're taking over me

Taking over me!

The song ended and the crowd cheered in an up roar. Possessed played the rest of their songs and the concert finally ended. It was another successful sold- out concert with screaming fans all over the place. Possessed left for their apartment. No one knew where it was which was nice because they had a problem with screaming fans after awhile.

At the apartment-

"Where's Pan and Bra?" asked Matt.

"They stole my black boxers for pajamas again and went to bed," answered T.J.

"Why do they steal your boxers?"

"Because they say their comfortable and it's their favorite color and they're too lazy to get their own."

"Well now I know what to get them for Christmas."

Ding Dong! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Who could that be?" Eric wondered.

He opened the door to see it loaded with men. There were ten of them. Eric was first going to call security then he remembered Pan and Bra saying their family was coming. He smiled at them and asked them to come in.

"We've been expecting you," said Eric.

"You have?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah the girls said something about being able to read kis and they said something like everyone of my cousins and brothers are coming except Gohan."

_Wait they knew we were coming? How come they didn't come see us? They're probably afraid. Whoa wait again. HOW COME THERE'S THREE GUYS LIVING WITH THEM! _Thought Trunks.

"Excuse me," Spiziker started before Trunks could, "all ten of us are family members of Bra and Pan and we all just now are probably wondering....WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS APARTMENT AND YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING WITH OUR BABY COUSIN/SISTER OR WE'LL GARENTEE YOU WONT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

"Whoa there man calm down. We're members of the band and we live here and we would never sleep with Pan or Bra. Eric is gay and has a boyfriend and T.J. and I just like to stick to the groupies." Said Matt.

"That better be right," said Goten.

"Trust us it is," said T.J.

"Pan and Bra are asleep." Said Eric, "so I'll go wake them."

"Dude wait don't go in their room without a helmet and pads!" yelled Matt.

"Why?"

"Because the last time I tried to wake them up I got the shit beat out of me."

"Well since you're used to it you do it or are you not a man."

"Fine I will just hand me my helmet."

Matt disappeared behind the door to the girls' room and came back with a bunch of screaming.

"MATT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Bra.

"WE WERE FUCKEN SLEEPING ASSHOLE! WHAT'S WRONG? YOU CAN'T PUT YOUR DICK UP SOME GROUPY OR SOMETHING! JESUS CHIRST! WHAT IS IT MATT?"

The ten sayains all exploded with laughter at once. Pan and Bra had changed that was for sure.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me," Matt stumbled out of his mouth, "s-s-someone is h-h-here t-t-o s-see you."

"THEY BETTER FUCKEN SAY THEIR PREYS!" Bra yelled out.

Both girls jumped out of bed and walked quickly into the living room. What they saw there shocked them. They stopped right away. They started to breathe heavily like they were seeing something terrible but at the same time good.

I wanted you to know that I love they way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"Hi," said Trunks. Tears started to flow down Pan and Bra's cheeks but their shocked facial expression never changed.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I'm strong enough

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away

You have a will you don't feel me here anymore...

"Pan, Bra it wasn't your faults. It never was. We love you. Now are you going to come and hug us?" said Six.

"Shut up Six! It is our faults you dumbasses!" yelled Pan and Bra together as they ran into the sayains arms at full speed.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high – you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no- one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Pan collapsed against someone's chest. She heard their heartbeat and cried even more.

"You're real," she whispered, "you're real."

"What you thought we were fake?" asked Morace.

"Yes we thought we were hallucinating. And when we felt your energy earlier we got scared." Bra answered. She was crying into Trunk's chest and he held her against him.

"Well don't be. We're here to take you home." Said Trunks.

"NO!"

"But Pan, Bra..."

"Dammit you guys. Look at our arms. See these bands. They're ki dampers. We can't be trusted. And Freeza only gets stronger on Vegeta. If you force us back to Vegeta then kill us right now. No in fact we can do it ourselves!" said Pan.

"Panny," said Trunks as he walked over to her and Goten. She was still in Goten's arms but he pulled her out of them.

_God I missed those eyes, _Trunks thought.

_God I missed those eyes, _Pan thought.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away

"We are willing to fight for you guys forever," Trunks said looking deep into Pan's eyes, "Freeza or no Freeza we are here until you come with us."

Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't fee like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away.

"We love you more than you will ever know. We have waited nine years to return to you. And never during those nine years did we ever consider it was your faults. Think about it Panny and Bra. It was Goten and my's choice to go in front of you and take the blast we didn't have to. Both grandpas were killed before you even got to the site. Freeza stole the other lives if you were there or not. It was never your fault and never will be."

_I love you Panny and I wont give up on you. You will be mine._ Trunks thought.

_Bra he's right. _Pan thought to Bra.

_Yeah I know._

_We have nothing to be guilty for now._

_Good._

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away.

You gone away. You don't feel me here anymore.

"Okay then you guys can talk to each other in your minds cause your staring each other," said Goten.

"Sorry we're just really used to it," said Bra.

"We don't mean to it just happens," said Pan.

"We know grandma told us," said Spiziker.

After a few minutes they all sat down on the couch and started talking about the bond. The guys thought they had ways to break it. But Pan and Bra turned them all down.

"You said no to each one of these," Spiziker said in frustration.

"Cause we know they won't work."

"Well how about this," Goten started, "if you guys get bond and get married to someone." He started to blush and so did Bra.

"Yeah that might work," said Trunks. Then he started to blush and so did Pan.

"Uh... that's not gonna work..." Pan started.

"Why the hell not?!" Goten and Trunks yelled out.

"Well then yo- I mean um Freeza would be bonded to those two candidates too."

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra were still arguing on that plan when Matt came up to Spiziker.

"Dude did these guys have a thing for each other back on planet Vegeta?"

"Actually Trunks and Goten did have a thing for these two. They professed their love to them before they died."

"Man are they in for it."

Okay I'm going to stop here... more to come later... this is like my longest chapter ever. So since I put like so much effort in to this..........review! review! Review! Review! Review now not later!!!!!!!!!!!!

Press

The

Button

It's

Not hard

I better get reviews for this cause I worked pretty damn hard on this chapter!!!!!!


	8. Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Danno- hello danny boy

Unknown reader- thanks for joining the story and reviewing it!

Trupan- thanks for reviewing my story, and yes I was doing the same thing while I was writing it... it's fun!

Ladybugg- hehe I liked it too... reunions are sweet unless you have dumbass cousins like I do..err...lol anyways thanks for reviewing!

Spirit Demon- I hope I'm not updating too late for you...

Slave-of-trunks- thanks for reviewing...and no problem I love reviewing your stories they're really good...

ON WITH THE SHOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END...

Chapter Seven: Truths

"How the hell did we get on this subject?" said Pan rolling her eyes, "we were on a serious discussion about how to get Freeza away from Bra and I and now we're on something totally different."

"Come on Panny you have to tell," Trunks pouted.

"No way."

"Please."

"Why?"

"You have to. This game is called truth not truth or dare. Which mean everyone around the circle has to tell the truth to an answer to a question. Everyone already answered truthfully about when they lost their virginity except you and Bra."

_And please let you be a virgin,_ Trunks and Goten thought.

"Fine. Bra you go first."

"Okay well a year after you guys died I got a boyfriend."

"Who was it?" asked Goten impatiently.

"Ivan Sanders. Anyways we always had a little crush on each other since like forever. He gave me my first kiss when I was seven. So when I was thirteen we saw each other in the castle gardens. We somehow ended up making out on a bench. After that we went out and then we were playing a video game in my room while Pan was out with her boyfriend and we just did it. End of story."

"You were fucken thirteen!" Alabaster yelled out in an uproar.

"Settle the fuck down." Said Bra calmly; "Remember we do comments after everyone is done with the question. It's Pan's turn."

"Okay well I was thirteen too and I was really depressed and I was on my roof watching the sunset over the hills and my friend Tim. We hadn't seen each other for a year. Well he asked me how I was and I said crappy and he said that I wouldn't want to meet the person who isn't after what I went through. I smiled and said that it was good he came because I missed him. And he said he missed me too. And what I did next was no surprise to me because he kissed me when I was six. God I still remember how cute that was. Anyways we made out on the roof and like Bra we decided to go out. And it just happened to be coincidence but I lost mine the day Bra did. We watching T.V. in one of the guest rooms and one thing led to another and we just did it. The end.

"Can we talk now?" asked Goten.

"Yes," replied Pan and Bra.

"OUT OF ALL THE FUCKEN THINGS I HEARD THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD. YOU GUYS WERE A COUPLE OF THIRTEEN YEAR OLD AND YOU JUST DID IT!" Goten yelled out. His face was completely red with anger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIRTEEN! WERE YOU GUYS INSANE? I KNEW THE T.V. SHOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN IN HEAVEN! CAUSE I WOULD HAVE PERSONALLY SENT A THUNDER BOLT TO YOUR HEADS FOR DOING SUCH A THING!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. Nobody was going to touch his Pan. Nobody should accept him. And his sister too? This was too much.

Pan and Bra slowly got up. Bra made her way to Goten and Pan went to Trunks. The next thing that could be heard was a slap echoing across the room.

"How dare you?" said Pan with tears falling from her eyes. Trunks immediately regretted his words. He made the one person he wanted above everything else...cry. He felt he should die a million times for each tear that fell down her face.

"How could you say such a thing?" Bra yelled out.

Pan exploded. Trunks was being so hypocritical, "YOU FUCKEN HYPOCRITE! YOU WERE FUCKEN FOURTEEN WHEN YOU LOST YOURS. ALL OF THE GUYS IN THE ROOM WERE FUCKEN YOUNG. AND IF YOU THINK WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WENT ON IN YOUR ROOMS YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! YOU COULD HEAR MOANS ACROSS THE WHOLE FUCKEN PLANET EVERY FUCKEN NIGHT! I KNOW YOU GUYS NEVER DID IT WITH WHORES IT WAS WITH YOUR GIRLFRIENDS. BUT STILL I'M SURPRISED THAT NONE OF YOU HAVE A STD!"

"SERIOUSLY," yelled Bra, "AS YOU GUYS ALREADY FUCKEN KNOW EACH CORRIDOR AND HALLWAY HAS A NUMBER. OUR NUMBER WAS SEVENTY- FOUR. WELL IT GOT SO BAD IN OUR HALLWAYS THAT THE MAIDS ACTUALLY ERASED THAT NUMBER ON THE PLANS AND PUT DOWN SIXTY- NINE! YOU KNOW THE CODE NUMBER FOR SEX. YOU'RE ALL FUCKEN HYPOCRITES!"

With that the girls stomped off to their room and slammed the door. It shook the whole building. Phelp and Six went after them.

"You guys go in the kitchen or something you already ruined our reunion," ordered Six.

Phelp and Six knocked on their door.

"Go away."

"Panny." Said Phelp

"Bra." Said Six.

"Please open the door. We think it was wrong for all of us to lose our virginities at a young age. I even still think it was wrong for me to lose it so young." Said Phelp.

With that the door opened and Pan dragged her cousin Phelp inside and Bra dragged her cousin Six inside. Pan took Phelp inside the bathroom to talk while Bra laid belly down on the bed with Six to talk.

Inside the Bathroom-

Pan was sitting upright on her back in the bathtub. Phelp got in after her positioning himself the same way. Pan was on the verge of crying again. Her eyes were red and sad. Her ebony eyes were too black holes dieing slowly.

"Yah know," Pan started, "after you guys died and Freeza invaded my mind I became a totally different person. I felt so guilty and so troubled. Especially when I went out with Tim. We did it a lot. Then I thought of Trunks. I thought about how much I missed him and cared for him. He was my best friend. I also loved him too. My guilt took over me and I broke up with him. To be honest I had no emotions during my adolescents. I only felt guilt. The only other emotion that came was when Freeza raped Bra and me and to be honest..." She trailed off tears flowing down her cheeks, "we liked it. Because we felt the pain."

By the time Pan cried Phelp was by her side and Pan was crying in his shoulder. Trunks had no idea what went on during those nine years they were gone. Neither did Phelp. After his grandma and aunts explained everything he thought that they had been in so much pain when really they felt nothing. They had been trying to feel.

"I've been trying to feel so long Phelp...so long. That's why I did it with Tim. I wanted to feel. And I didn't. Not a thing."

"Panny, Trunks is still in love with you after all these years. He moped around in heaven because all he wanted was you and he couldn't have you. He was denied of you and it killed him. He was mad because he wanted your virginity and he can't stand anyone else touching you. He shouldn't have blown up like that I do admit. But it was out of love and right before I left in to this room I saw something I've never really seen Trunks do. His eyes were watering. He was about to cry. He can't stand what he did tonight and he just died again knowing that he hurt you."

Pan cried some more into Phelp's shoulder. The other entrance to the bathroom cracked open and Trunks walked in.

"Panny..." Trunks started but he was lost for words. She was still crying. Trunk's heart broke in half.

"Trunks I know you heard everything I can still read kis remember? You were behind the door."

"Yeah."

Pan emerged out of the bathtub and squeezed Trunks with a hug. He felt so warm. And being in his arms gave her a sense of safety. Trunks hugged back whispering 'I'm sorry' a million times in her ear. He kissed a tear the fell down from her face and hugged her more.

Phelp took the hug as a sign to get out of the room. He didn't want to interfere with their intimate moment. They always loved each other and Phelp didn't have the right to get in the middle. _Trunks if you ever hurt my baby cousin again I'll kill you_ Phelp thought as he left the room.

"Panny I never meant to hurt you I'm sorry," Trunks pleaded with her.

"I know you didn't you little hypocrite," Pan joked but Trunks accidentally took it seriously.

"You're right I am one. I yelled at you for something I did as well and I shouldn't have."

"Trunks I was joking."

"But Pan..."

"God you're such a baby I think heaven made you soft."

"I am not!"

Pan punched him playfully in the arm, "are too you little baby baka."

"Hey that hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry...NOT!"

"You're gonna pay for that Panny!"

"I'd like to see you try..."

Pan ran out of the room with that and Trunks chased her. His fingers were set into instant tickling mode when he would catch her.

Bra and Goten had already made up and they were sitting on the couch with the others when they heard pounding footsteps coming out of the bathroom. Pan ran through the living room with Trunks running after her. She ran to the kitchen and so did Trunks, out of the sight of the others. Then Trunks ran out of the kitchen with Pan chasing after him with a frying pan.

"Come on Panny your not Chi Chi and I'm not Goku!"

"It doesn't matter all of my genes come from my mom so you might as well be my dad!"

"You suck!"

"You bet I do and my ex- boyfriend said I'm good at it!" Pan grinned evilly.

"PAN!"

"Trunks I'm joking! God you're a baby baka!"

Pan proceeded to hit Trunks on top on the head and she succeeded.

"AHHH PAN THE HURT!!! How did you catch me?"

"I know! And I had fun doing it! I told you I had my mom's genes and I'm even named after her famous crying Pan. She hit dad so many times while she was in labor with me that he had to name me Pan. It looks like the name has given me great luck!"

"Oh shut up Pan. I also have one or two up my sleeve."

Trunks tackled her to the couch and the other jumped off out of their way. He started to tickle her sides as she shrieked with laughter.

"B-bra g-get m-my p-p-pan!" Pan stammered out between laughs.

Bra ran to get the frying pan and came back with it. By this time Pan was crying from laughing so hard. Before she was about to hand over the pan Bra thought again. Trunks was straddling Pan. Bra smiled evilly and motioned for everyone to get out of the room.

"Bra why did we leave?" asked Teabin as the all entered the game room in the back.

"Pan has had a lot of tension lately. She needs to get laid really bad," Bra stated simply.

"BRA!" The whole room shook with her name.

"What? She seriously does! That's what I do when I have a lot of tension!"

"Bra," Goten started and his eyes narrowed, "how often do you have sex?"

"Oh, oh pick me I can tell!" yelled Matt happily.

"No that's all right I asked Bra," said Goten never taking his eyes off Bra.

"Well how often do you have sex Goten?"

"Bra I asked you first you didn't ask me."

"Am I not aloud to have sex or something?"

"Just answer the question Bra!"

"Oh I see what's going on now," Bra smirked evilly.

"What?!" Goten yelled.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Goten? Well then I will you are J-E-A-L-O-U-S!"

"What?!"

"Goten shut up and come here."

Goten came to Bra and she tugged him by the ear out the room.

"Matt I think we're going to get karma tonight for all the um... disruptions ....we caused in the past..." said T.J. with a little nervous tone.

"I think your right bro..." Matt agreed.

In the living room-

"Trunks please stop now. My stomach really hurts!"

"Oh fine but look whose the baby baka now!"

"Shut up I've always been the baby of the family. Just the rebellious baby." She giggled.

Trunks slowly bent down to Pan's ear and whispered, "Yeah and you're _my _rebellious baby."

He then captured her lips and licked at the side of them. Pan knew that this is what Trunks had dreamed of for these past nine years and Pan had no intention of stopping him. She had wanted this. How was it possible for all these feelings she kept locked away to come out? Her emotions were slowly returning back to her but then the more complex ones started to come back. The ones there were branches off of happiness, emotions that had no names or identities. The emotions she always gave pity to. But now she realized they needed no pity. Right now the most important thing was for them to be recognized. That's what they wanted. That's what she wanted.

Pan bit on his lip and he moaned. He pushed his tongue farther into her mouth not wanting to miss anything. He was almost searching for something but he couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't matter though. He had Pan now. Nine years of turmoil from their separation almost killed him. Trunks stopped and searched Pan's eyes for a second. _Come on where is it? _Trunks thought. Then he found it.

He found her soul. He was going to have it like she had had his for the past nine years. _Fuck Freeza I'm in on this fight, _Trunks fought.

"Trunks..." Pan whispered but was cut off.

"Fuck Freeza Panny," Trunks whispered sweetly as his eyes were distant but looking into her eyes at the same time. It was weird how he didn't harshly express Freeza's name.

With that Trunks carried Pan off to one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind him...

Okay you guys I'm going to keep on saying this so you better do it.....REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GOOD? BAD? SAD? I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT! REVIEW!

PRESS THE FRICKEN BUTTON!!!!!!!! ISN'T IT PRETTY...THAT'S RIGHT PRESS IT BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY AND PURPLE!

Hehe ok I've calmed down

Just press it now

And don't kill me for taking awhile to update!! Sorry!


	9. The Prophecy and The Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

_Spirit Demon- thanks so much for reviewing!_

_Trupan- thanks so much for reviewing!_

_Ladybugg- hehe I'm glad you loved the arguments... thanks so much for reviewing!!!_

Chapter Eight: The Prophecy and The Mistake

When Trunks slammed the door he lightly placed Pan on the bed and he slowly got on top of her. He kissed up her neck to her jaw line and then down to her collarbone. He nipped the skin above her collarbone where her bite mark would hopefully be soon.

"Trunks..." Pan moaned but he silenced her with another kiss. He was going to bond with her and he wanted no protest.

"Freeza can't have you anymore Panny. You're going to be taken back."

"Back?" Pan said as she raised an eyebrow at Trunks. She was confused.

"You were always mine and you always will be," he whispered possessively in her ear before lightly nipping at it.

Pan moaned again and then logic shunned her these branching emotions away and only left the emotion of worry behind. She quickly used her strength to push Trunks off of her.

"Pan? Wha-," but Pan cut him off. She was now faced away from him staring at the wall. Trunks stared at her backside wondering what was going on.

"No Trunks," Pan said stiffly. Trunks felt a long explanation coming, "Freeza is going to plan a major attack on my mind soon. He's gathering the strength he lost when he came to earth. Soon Bra and I will turn back to the way we used to be before you came back. Soon I will be a cold heartless bitch like he says I am and I know I am. These emotions of mine are only temporary. Lets just say Freeza has given me a vacation. Soon I will grow cold again, except I will grow cold with out my emotion of guilt. Before, on planet Vegeta, Bra and I were dieing. Not just the seventeen suicide attempts we made but all so our heart. It had grown so cold without emotions to fill it that it was dieing. Our guilt was the only thing that kept us alive. But now we have no reason to feel guilty so we really will have no emotion whatsoever. Our heart will run out of fuel and we will grow weak and have no use. Then we shall slowly die leaving the physical universe...forever."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Trunks yelled. He'd be damned if Pan would die and leave him here. Without her he wanted to die as well.

"Trunks we all learned that one saying when we were younger. Do you remember it? Well I do. The truth hurts." Pan said with her back turned to him.

By this time Trunks was fuming. Pan was his and not Freeza's whether she liked it or not. She believed all these crazy thoughts. He knew what she said was true. Her emotions had disappeared but they were coming back. He intended to keep them there for the rest of their lives. That's right, their lives. He would have her. She was always his and always will be. He was in love with her the day she was born. He was only three but he remembered it just like it was yesterday.

Flashback-

"TRUNKS! THAT LITTLE GIRL IN YOUR ARMS IS NOT A TOY! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND SHE'S ONLY LIKE TWELVE HOURS OLD!" Goku yelled as he frantically tried to find his newborn daughter and Trunks.

Trunks had hidden behind a table as Goku passed by him. He looked at the baby that he held in his arms. He nuzzled the little girls cheek against his own. The newborn smiled. Trunks was shocked he had thought newborns didn't smile but this one did. She only did for him.

"BRAT WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vegeta yelled, "SHE'S NOT YOUR SISTER! BRA IS YOUR SISTER! IF YOU WANT TO BRA YOU CAN SHE WAS BORN LIKE TWELVE HOURS AGO TOO! DAMMIT BRAT I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GET YOUR STUPIDITY FROM!" (AN: Pan and Bra were born at the exact same time)

Pan started to cry at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Vegeta lifted up the table and threw it across the room. He looked at his son and sighed.

"Boy honestly this is ridiculous! She's not a toy and even if she was no son of mine plays with dolls! Give her to me son. I don't want to ever see a full-grown Sayain cry unless his mate has died. And I don't want to see Kakkorot cry when he can't find his daughter."

"Father I want to keep her."

Before Vegeta could speak King Vegeta came around the corner. He looked worried but then he set his eyes on Pan and half of the worry was taken off his face.

"BRAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH BARDOCK'S GRAND-BRAT?! MY GOD THIS IS INCREDABLE! HOW DOES BARDOCK DO IT! HE HAS SEVEN GRANDKIDS AND I HAVE ONLY FIVE! WELL MAYBE FOUR NOW BECAUSE BRA IS MISSING ALONG WITH GOTEN!"

"WHAT?! NOW MY BABY'S MISSING!" yelled Vegeta.

Pan started to cry some more and Trunks got mad.

"FATHER, GRAMPS YOU'RE MAKING HER CRY!"

King Vegeta was about to smack Trunks for talking to him like that then he saw Trunk's eye's turn red. They were almost evil but really he was just mad. That was the same look the king himself made whenever a man would ask Futura to dance.

Vegeta saw it too and walked over to his son. He kneeled by him. King Vegeta came over as well and kneeled by his grandson. Both men didn't have their usual scowl on their face. They seemed to have soft features at the moment. Something that was very rare.

"So the prophecy is true..." King Vegeta whispered but Vegeta caught it.

"What prophecy?"

"When the legends come to the our blood and their children bore, four will come and even the score. Years of separation shall come to an end two royals shall become one and mend. Love shall prevail again."

"You're not saying..."

"Yes I am. Vegeta I maybe super Sayain now but I was not the first. You and Goku were. You bore children as well. Both you and Kakkorot had girls today. No one in this family has had girls born in fifty years. The prophecy must be correct my son. Pan will be Trunk's and Bra will be Goten's."

"Not if I have say in it. My baby girl is only half a day old and your making that conclusion. She will never mate with Kakkarot's brat. And my son will defiantly not mate with Pan."

"Son think about it... you could have grandbrats and you could train them. You would have the most powerful grandbrats in the universe. The joining of two royal blood lines...think about it..."

"Father for once your right. I'm very impressed the years have been good to you," Vegeta smirked in all of his arrogance.

"My god brat you haven't learned anything. Never talk to me like that again. You're still just a prince, brat remember that."

Goku then ran through the hallway again and saw the two men with Trunks and his little girl. He became furious. The men were there the whole time while he was frantically trying to find his newborn daughter.

"KING VEGETA AND VEGETA THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME FIND ME TO TELL ME YOU FOUND HER!!" Goku said angrily. (AN: I know him mad...pretty scary)

"You can talk to my son like that but not me Kakkorot I'm a rank ahead of you!" King Vegeta stated.

"He can't but I can," Bardock said coming up behind him, "and to think I was coming here to tell you I found Bra and Goten. You don't even give the Son side the courtesy of telling us where my little grandbrat princess is."

"I'm sorry Bardock but I was thinking of the prophecy..."

"I was thinking about that too."

"Could it be true?"

"We'll think about that later Vegeta. They're only newborns now wait awhile they have a whole life ahead of them."

Goku snatched his little girl from Trunks and gave him the death glare. He didn't seem to notice what the two men said just moments before he just wanted Pan back.

"I'll see you and Goten tomorrow in the training room." He said with clenched teeth.

"No way Kakkorot. I want to punish your boy! You can slap mine around all you want. This little stunt they pulled today won't be forgotten."

Trunks watched as his Grandfather and Bardock walked out of the room. His deep blue-sky eyes then became gray and dark with sadness when he saw Goku take Pan away from him and out of the room. His eyes were raining but he did not dare to cry in front of his father...

End Flashback-

Trunks came up behind Pan and put his arms around her waist. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He kissed her neck again.

"We're in this together Panny." Trunks said with determination.

"Trunks, Bra and I are in this together. We wont drag anyone else with us. I have to protect you." Pan responded sadly, but that didn't keep her from leaning her head back on to Trunk's chest. She was a little surprised Trunks could reach her this low. She was only five feet tall while Trunks was 6'1.

"Pan you were only twelve hours old when I decided to be with you. So I'm already in this with you. Goten is already in this with Bra. We are in this together. I have to protect you Panny! I have to be with you." Trunks then recited a little bit of Pan's song. "I have to be with you. To live, to breathe you're taking over me."

A single tear came down Pan's pale cheeks. Trunks didn't have to see it. He could sense its presence. He kissed her tear away just in time for another one to come. Soon she started to sob and Trunks held her tighter. Pan turned around in his arms and cried into his chest. She found herself crying for the things she should have cried for. All nine years of events that should have made her cry now were making her cry. She mostly cried for the boy with the lavender hair and sea blue eyes.

Then memories came back. Happy ones. The ones Freeza had kept hidden away from her all these years. Trunks had always been there. He had learned to come into dreams when he was in heaven. He always came to her. He never abandoned her. He took her to places that they alone created with their imaginations. Memories of many sunsets came to mind. Unnamed colors filling the skies telling things to her heart and would tickle her eyes with its beauty. Then the skies would change purple and she would face a sea of deep blue. As quickly as it would come it was gone. The sky turned into textured hair and the sea would be looking at her. Trunks.

In his eyes she would see her reflection of what should have been or what should be. He saw their wedding and their kids. She saw what he saw of her. She saw how cute her nose was to him and how she could never hide anything from him because the truth had always been in her eyes. She was in heaven and he was in heaven. All was perfect and calm and she would stay here forever with him if she could.

All of the sudden dark skies took over and lightning separated her from Trunks. Trunks screamed her name but she would not pay attention. Her eyes flashed red and Trunks disappeared. Freeza would appear and grin evilly. Then his nightmare would begin but what Freeza didn't know what that the real nightmare would begin when she woke up.

"You came to me..." Pan whispered out after her memories were restored.

Trunks smiled and hugged her tighter to him. "Of course I came to you Panny. We would be together but then darkness would separate us."

"That was Freeza." Pan said bitterly, like she had salt in her mouth.

"Well I figured that out when mom told me what's been going on all these years." Trunks mumbled softly in her hair. He was lost and memorized by her scent.

"When the legends come to the our blood and their children bore, four will come and even the score. Years of separation shall come to an end two royals shall become one and mend. Love shall prevail again." Trunks whispered in her ear.

"That's nice Trunks. Where did you get that from?"

Trunks sighed and started his little story, "When you were about twelve hours old and I was three I stole you from your crib because I thought you were the most interesting and beautiful thing I've ever seen. When my father and grandfather found me with you they were talking about a prophecy of the two royal families. My grandfather said the phrase and I've kept that saying engraved in my head for twenty-one years. Do you know what that prophecy statement meant Panny?"

Pan shook her head signaling a 'no' and Trunks moved on from that.

"It means since our fathers were the first legends to be born that their children would combine the royal blood into one family. Love will lead us into that. Panny don't you know what this means?"

"Trunks it couldn't be..."

"Stop lying to yourself and face the facts, reality, and your heart. We were meant to be and always will be." He whispered in her ear.

"Trunks no..."

Trunks cut her off again, "I'm not going let you fight it anymore Panny. And I'm going tell you one more time before I do this. You are mine and you always will be."

With that Trunks shoved her shoulders away so he could look into her eyes but that only lasted a second. Without warning he bent down to her neck and licked the skin above her collarbone. When he was done he bared his fangs and bite down.

Pan gasped from the pain but then felt better when Trunks licked the blood and sucked the mark he just made on her. He kissed more up her neck and then kissed the corner of her eye and pulled away.

"What have you done?" Pan stared at him wide eyed.

Made you mine. He whispered sweetly across her mind.

"Trunks no!" Pan cried, "don't you see what you've done. You will be apart of Freeza. You're the heir to the throne. He can control you."

"And how come I feel as if that doesn't matter in this moment? We're in this together and together we will conquer Freeza."

Pan was about to explode with her mouth but then she decided to use her new-formed bond with Trunks.

DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK OR SOMETHING?! Trunks held his head in pain as Pan yelled through his head.

I WAS UP AGAISNT FREEZA FOR NINE FUCKEN YEARS TRUNKS! HE WILL BE THE END OF YOU! HE WILL BE THE END OF BOTH OF US! I HAD TO SURVIVE ALL THESE YEARS! ALL I KNEW HOW TO DO WAS SURVIVE! SURVIVE! SURVIVE! SURVIVE! NOW WE HAVE TO GO TO PLANET VEGETA! NOW FREEZA WILL CATCH US AND WE'LL BE IN A HUGE LOAD OF DEEP SHIT! NOW OUR DREAMS WILL BE PLAGUED WITH NIGHTMARES! AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT CHILDREN TRUNKS CAUSE WE'LL BE TOO BUSY TRYING TO ESCAPE HIM! CONGRADULATIONS TRUNKS I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR FUCKEN NEW TERRIBBLE LIFE!

"Oh fuck Pan calm down my head hurts," Trunks said still holding his head, "Panny we can help each other. And of course we're going back to planet Vegeta," Trunks then smirked, "you're going to be my Queen and we both can't really rule the planet from here."

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE MR.! IT'S NOT A GOOD THING TO GO BACK TO PLANET VEGETA! FREEZA IS STRONGER THERE! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHY WE HAVE TO COME BACK! DO YA? OH MAYBE BECAUSE OUR GRANDMAS ARE ALLERGIC TO THE GASES IN THE SPACE PODS! THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN HELP US NOW. BRA, YOU AND I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM NOW! AND..." Pan's eyes widened and her face went pale.

"Panny are you ok?"

"Trunks I need you to understand something. Because that you are bonded to me you also have to ability to talk to Bra. Like I do right now. Well now I feel...Goten through her. Which means..."

"They bonded?"

"Yes." Pan's eyes widened.

Pan ran out of the room where she was with Trunks and headed towards where Bra was. Trunks ran after her. Through her connection with Bra she saw that Goten bit Bra without her knowing what he was going to do, exactly what Trunks did with her. It was a nightmare all over again. Pan and Bra's mission was to protect planet Vegeta and their family after the males died. Now even with them alive they still needed protection from Freeza.

Pan saw Bra who ran from Goten. "Bra!"

"Pan!"

"Bra we have failed!" Pan yelled as tears came down her eyes.

"We failed our purpose in life. They are no longer safe. We must go back to Vegeta. We must have our grandmothers fix this. Is it possible to break a bond?"

"No it is not. But we can paralyze it for awhile so Freeza can't get to them."

"We're not paralyzing anything!" Trunks and Goten yelled.

"Well what are we going to do? Bra you're wrong we can't go back to Vegeta Freeza will attack our minds there. Remember he is stronger there." Said Pan.

"You're right. We can't go back."

Don't even think about it! You're coming back to Vegeta no matter what the risks!

The four half Sayains went pale with shock. That voice could only belong to... Grandma?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

PRESS THE PRETTY NOW!!! THAT'S IT THE ONE ON THE LEFT CORNER OF THE SCREEN! ISN'T IT A PRETTY SHADE OF PURPLE! YES NOW PRESS IT AND WRITE SOMETHING!


	10. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

_Ladybugg- Thanks for reviewingâyeah I sorta like the prophecy myself too._

_QueenPan1295- Thanks for reviewingâit's ok if you rambleâlol_

_CowgirlUSA- Oh don't worry his ass is toastâlolâthanks for reviewing and joining the story!_

_Slave-of-Trunks- great new chappy it was awesome!! Thanks for reviewing! You guys should read her stories!_

_On with the show!!!_

Chapter Nine: Home Sweet Home-

_Yes that's right it's grandma and I'm telling you four to come home right now!_

Pan winced. She knew that voice too well. That was defiantly her grandma Neva. She had obviously finally found Pan and Bra through a connection.

"Whoa this is so weird Grandma I can hear you in my head!" exclaimed Goten.

_Shut up boy! You and Trunks don't realize what you have done! Pan and Bra were right! Goten and Trunks I thought you would learn by now: never mate with a possessed girl!_

Goten and Trunks started laughing.

_Shut up you two this is no joke. Pack your things you're coming home. Pan, Bra put Ki dampers on Goten and Trunks. When Freeza finds out what happens you'll all be in great danger. Oh yes and Pan?_

_Yes grandma?_

_And Bra?_ Futura directed towards her own granddaughter.

_Yes grandma?_

_PAN, DON'T EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND YOU'RE NOT COMING HOME CAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL ARE! _

_AND BRA THE SAME GOES FOR YOU! YOU BOTH ARE COMING HOME! BESIDES YOUR OTHER FAMILY WANTS TO SEE YOU GUYS!_

_Okay, okay sheesh some people have their panties in a twist!_

_SHUT UP PAN AND GO PACK YOUR THINGS! TELL THE OTHERS!_

_YOU TOO BRA!_

_Fine!_

_Fine!_

_Bye girlsâand your so- called mates._

"Hey!" yelled Goten and Trunks in unison.

With that the connection with their Grandmas was gone and they were left all together in a room. Pan and Bra went to a closet and picked up four golden like bands. They were duplicates of the ones they always wore.

"Congratulations," said Pan sarcastically, "you can no longer be trusted!"

"Nice job," Bra added.

The girls clamped on the dampers around the arms of the guys and they set the power level to 2.5. There was no way to change the level or take it off until they got back to planet Vegeta.

"Jesus Pan did you have to set it so low?" Trunks wined.

"Yeah I mean 5 you've gotta be kidding me!" added Goten.

"No we aren't kidding. This is one of your punishments for bonding with us."

"Exactly what Bra said. Not only that but you boys will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh come on that's not fair!" Said Goten.

"It isn't!" Trunks agreed.

"It so is. You two brought this upon yourselves." Stated Bra.

Pan didn't say anything. She only gave Trunks the death glare and she slowly walked away.

"Panny baby come on don't be like this. It would have happened eventually anyways"

"I have no desire to talk to you right now Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Have fun sleeping on the couch with Goten tonight." she said never faulting her steps as she went to the game room.

"Goodbye Goten," Bra said abruptly as she stuck her nose in the air and followed after Pan.

"Bra, come on" Goten pleaded but he was cut off when Bra waved her hand in rejection.

In the Game room-

Pan and Bra walked into the game room loudly and sat down on the couch. They looked pissed to all the guys in the room. Both the girls were staring off into space in anger. All of the guys were afraid to ask them what was wrong. Spiziker was the only one who even dared to step forward.

"Okay Panny what's wrong?" asked Spiziker.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!"

At this point Spiziker's head went back from her yelling.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Look at my fucken neck and that shows what's wrong!"

Spiziker's eyes went wide in shock. He knew this was bound to happen but never did he think that Pan would be pissed about it.

"Okay Panny I understand maybe you weren't ready for commitment. Maybe you should have told Trunks that before you got too close to him"

At this point Pan was fuming, "IS EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY FUCKEN RETARTED OR SOMETHING! THIS IS FUCKEN SERIOUS! OF COURSE I FUCKEN LOVE TRUNKS AND I AM READY FOR A COMMITMENT! JESUS SPIZIKER THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BRA AND I ARE POSSESED BY FREEZA AND GUESS WHOSE POSSESED WITH US NOW! JUST GUESS! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T CAUSE YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A FUCKEN DUMBASS NOT TO GET IT BY NOW! THEN I'LL TELL YOU! WAIT BECAUSE YOU'RE UNUSUALLY SLOW I'LL SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU AND THEN TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANSâT-R-U-N-K-S! TRUNKS! YA KNOW ONE OF YOUR HOME BOYS. HE IS NOW POSSOSSED. DO YOU GOT IT YOU THIRTY YEAR OLD IDIOT!!"

Pan didn't take time for him to answer those insults. She took this time to fall into his chest crying saying "oh god I failed himâ I failed him I failed him I failed him" over and over again.

Spiziker on the other hand was wierded out. The last time he saw Pan cried before tonight was when she was seven. He comforted her though. He knew how much she cared for Trunks. He would never know her pain through the past nine years but he knew how much she cared for her family and what she always did for them.

"Come on Panny you didn't fail Trunks. He brought this upon himself. As for your crying I'm freaking out. The last time I saw you cry before tonight, and not including our deaths, was when you and Bra 'accidentally' pierced your eyebrows when you were seven."

Bra came out of her angry gaze and Pan stopped crying. The girls stared at each other along time and then started to laugh.

"O-oh m-my g-god!" Pan got out between laughs.

"I remember that. Jesus Christ that was hilarious!" Bra said loudly.

Everyone in the room started to laugh. Goten and Trunks entered the room laughing too. The obviously had heard the conversation from outside or from their bond with Pan and Bra.

Flashback-

_"Awww!"_

_All of the young boys and teenagers in the dining hall dropped their spoons from their cereals and bolted from their chairs. They knew whose screams those were. Pan and Bra. _

_"Pan, Bra what's wrong?" Gohan yelled frantically right before he entered Pan and Bra's room. He was ahead of everybody else._

_As all the guys entered their room they stopped in their tracks and their eyes went wide._

_"Oh fuck! Girls your eyebrows are bleeding!" Yelled Miker._

_"We know."_

_"Care to tell us why?" said Alabaster._

_"Well Tonya's piercing looked really cool. So we decided to pierce our eyebrows at the same time."_

_Tonya was Spiziker's girlfriend. She had an eyebrow piercing that Pan and Bra grew fond of and she gave them two eyebrow ear- rings and said that one- day if they would ever get theirs pierced then they could use them. _

_"Oh Jesus you guys get those out!" Yelled Gohan._

_"No we don't want to!"_

_"But you have to!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because mom and dad will kill you guys!"_

_"Correction they'll kill you guys. You were supposed to be watching after us."_

_"Dammit Gohan they're right!" Alabaster cursed._

_"I know."_

_"Well if they don't want to take it out I have an idea," came a feminine voice from across the room._

_The guys looked at the doorway and saw Tonya there._

_"Hey baby," Spiziker said._

_"Hey baby to you too. Pan and Bra come here you two."_

_They walked over to Tonya and she smiled at them._

_"Okay well I just have to say I like you two. No wait, I love you two! This is awesome not only do you have your brothers and cousins in a corner but you rebelled and pierced your eyebrows, very manipulative and creative. I like that."_

_"Babe," Spiziker said as he scratched the back of his head and a sweat drop ran down his face along with everyone in the room _(yah know anime style) _"I don't think this is the time for admiring them."_

_"Hey I'm saving you guys now. I just happen to have two clear ear- rings that your parents will never see. This way they can still keep them in like forever."_

_Tonya quickly inserted the clear studs into their eyebrows. _

_"There we go."_

_"Oh god we're loosing our baby girls," Gohan said rolling his eyes as he sighed._

End of Flashback-

"You guys we still have those in!" Yelled Pan.

"Oh my god!" yelled Teabin.

"I know seriously we did a bunch of piercing with Tonya and they all were clear so no one would see but now we have them showing that we're older." Said Bra.

"How many piercing do you guys have?"

"We both have ten and a one tattoo."

"Whoa you guys have that many piercing and a tattoo!" exclaimed Morace.

"Yup and we're proud of them. Let's see we both have piercing on our belly buttons, our tongue, nose, eyebrow, three in our lower right ear lobes, and two in our lower left ear lobe and one on our higher ear lobe. They're all studs so they don't look totally gross. Well except for the one on our upper ears and belly buttons," said Pan cheerfully.

"Oh Jesus that's a lot Panny. What about your tattoos?" asked Trunks.

"Well mine is totally kick ass but Bra's is gay!"

"No it's not! Mine is awesome!"

"Oh please it's just a stupid angel on your shoulder! Mine is way better! It's thing 1 from Dr. Suess! I mean come on it's totally kick ass!"

The room erupted with laughter. Pan always had a way of humor when it came to Dr. Suess. She loved the books so much when she was little.

"I should have known you would get Dr. Suess Pan," said Phelp.

"Same here I remember she would make me read the Cat in The Hat like five times a night," said Morace.

"Show it to us Panny!" said Trunks.

Pan lifted her shirt on her lower back and thing 1 appeared. It was small but you could tell it what it was. Trunks came up behind her and touched her tattoo with his finger and then grabbed her to his chest to hold her.

"Oh no mister! You're still in trouble! A whole shit load of it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight with Goten!"

"Jeez Pan can't I just hold you?"

"No I'm still mad at you! Go hug Bra or something she's your sister."

"No Goten wants to hug Bra."

"But I don't want to hug Goten. I'm still mad at that dumbass too!"

"You know I'm still in the room Bra you talk as though I'm not here."

"Can somebody tell that annoying voice to go away?"

"Bra you can't stay mad at me forever."

"My mother is Bulma Adriana Briefs Ouji. So you want to bet on that one? I inherited all of her genes."

"Yeah but you're Bra Vanessa Ouji. You're not your mother."

"So what are you saying? That I should change myself for you! Ivan Sanders liked me just the way I was. Maybe I should go back to him. I think I'll call him up when we get back to planet Vegeta."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! HE'S DEAD IF HE EVEN GOES NEAR YOU!"

"Fine then I'll never talk to you again!"

"Whoa wait sorry to interrupt your little argument but did I just hear Bra say she's going back to Vegeta." Questioned Alabaster.

"You did," said Pan, "we have to go back we got orders from Neva and Futura. They contacted us through our telepathy abilities. They said they have to get Trunks and Goten back because of the dumbass move those two made tonight. We are still connected with Freeza and these two can get possessed easily."

"Nice job guys," commented Six.

"We'll be fine." Said Trunks.

"Dammit Trunks do you really think it will be that easy," said Pan, "You have ki dampers on. You can't be king along with Goten if you only have a power level that baby Sayains are born with. The people would never accept you two. They already don't accept Bra and I. They say we are Satanists and druggies and a disgrace to the royal family. Trunks when you claimed us tonight you automatically handed the thrown down to Alabaster. And Goten when you claimed Bra you automatically handed the thrown down to Spiziker."

"No we didn't baby."

"Yes you did. Think about it. Gohan already handed down the thrown to Goten because he wanted to work in the secret agency. Spiziker is the oldest son of the second oldest son of Bardock. He will get the thrown. And you Trunks will hand down the thrown to Alabaster. He's the oldest son of the second oldest son of Vegeta and so on and so on. You know the whole line. You both are the youngest grandsons of the King. You had to prove yourself more. Now you don't have to do that. Not only did you two throw your life away but also now all you two will do is survive like we have been for the past nine years. Freeza will inhabit your minds everyday. He will be your sleep, eating, nightmare, life and your end. You wont survive. Do you know how many times Bra and I tried to get out if you know what I mean? Seventeen times."

"Come on Pan don't be like that. I'm sure we can fight through it."

"Trunks stop being positive for one and face the facts. You can't be trusted."

"We will be okay Panny. Before we left we contacted Yemma to see if he can get Freeza in solitary confinement. His mind will be hurled into hell. He wont even know who he is."

"I can't believe this. You honestly think that will work. Freeza's a hell of a lot stronger than you think."

"But you two destroyed him. I mean you're super sayains."

"No you Baka," said Bra, "You mean we were super sayains. We are weak now. We've been at human strength for a long time now. I ran ten miles yesterday with Pan and I was exhausted. When I was younger I remember Grandpa telling me to fly around the planet in eighty seconds and I would do it right away. My muscles are sore from just running you guys."

"Things may have changed but when we take those off you might become what you once were. Besides dad was so awed and like siked when he saw you turn Super Sayain on the T.V. I mean sure he was worried about the courtyard but he was more happy with the fact his little girl had changed into a Sayain, same with your dad Pan. He was so proud. In fact those two argued on who was stronger and who had the better brat."

"Whatever guys I'm going to go pack up and go to bed. Are you with me Pan?"

"Yeah I am. Oh and Eric, T.J., and Matt your coming with us. You'll share a pod with our cousins."

"Uh that's ok I guess. Look Pan do you mind if I share a pod with you?" asked Eric.

"Why do you want to share with her Eric?" growled Trunks.

"Relax Trunks I'm just a friend. I'm not attracted to girls I'm gay."

"You are?"

"Yep and I have a boyfriend too. Pan and Bra already know. But I want to share with Pan or something cause like I know how guys get uncomfortable with gay guys."

"Oh don't worry man I'll share with you," said Morace.

"What? You will?"

"I don't mind you don't seem like a perverted type. I had a few friends that were gay. Besides Pan should be with Trunks. Right after two Sayains mate it's unhealthy for them to stay apart."

"I'll be perfectly fine with out Trunks. Thank you."

"No you wont." Said Trunks. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Well goodnight guys Pan and I are going to bed now."

"Trunks let me go!" Pan said struggling but failing miserably.

"Forget it Panny!"

"You're coming too Bra," Goten said as he picked her up.

"I hate you Goten."

"Oh come on babe you love me."

"You wish."

They walked out of the room leaving other occupants in it.

"So do you guys think we'll get our karma tonight still?" asked T.J.

"You know it," They all said at the same time.

The next day-

"We're ready for take off." Said Space control.

The computers in the space pods started the launch. **"Launch in 5â4â3â2â1ânow blasting off."**

The space pods took off into the sky and soon turned into specs into the sky then on to nothing there at all.

A week later-

"**Releasing wake up gas." **

Pan and Trunks woke up right away and stared out the space pod window. Trunks held Pan to him as tears fell down her eyes. The pinks skies of her home came into view along with blue waters and white clouds. They were all of the characteristics of the place she loved so much but hated to call home. Freeza was coming back soon and Pan never took advantage of her old found feelings. She appreciated them at every moment and she never forgot them. Each smiled was always touched her heart and each tear like the ones she had now were tasted by her mouth to make them recognized. Her love for Trunks and her family did no go unnoticed. She gave all the love that she possibly could to her loved ones and her friends. She did all that she could. Now she was about to enter the very planet she tried to escape from and save two years ago. Now she would go to the home were Freeza tortured her for years. She would revisit the places were she tried to commit suicide and see the people who loved her most, her mother, aunt and grandma. Now her uncles and father were back. What would they think about her now? She had truly changed a lot.

Trunks stared at her with his sea blue eyes and gave her a heart- filled smile. He had heard everything that she thought and now new tears came down her face. He kissed them all away and then kissed her forehead. As they entered the atmosphere the only thing Pan could think of were her worries. As they say

Home Sweet Home.

OKAY EVERYONE YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PRESS THE FASINATING PRETTY PRETTY BUTTON!!! IT'S PURPLE! ISN'T THAT GREAT! SINCE IT'S SO GREAT THEN YOU CAN PUSH IT! AND PUSH IT NOW! (lol that sounds wrong) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

REVIEW


	11. Nightmare Of A Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters or Three Days Grace Songs.

ALL REVIEWERS PLEASE READ-

OMG YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY BUT MY DAD WOULDN'T LET ME GO ON THE INTERNET BECAUSE OF VIRUSES....ANYWAYS I'M BACK NOW AND BELIEVE ME I'VE BEEN DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER FOR 6 DAYS...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ANYWAYS HERE WE GO WITH THE THANKYOU'S FOR LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS-

_Slave-of-trunks: thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah I reviewed your story and it was great I'm not sure if my review got through... anyways please update your story soon and yeah I would be loopy too if I only slept like four hours and it would be six o'clock in the morning when the review would get in...lol anyways thank you! P.S. what's C2 staff? I have no idea it says your reviewer name on it? Idk..._

_Mystiangel21- thank you for reviewing and joining the story!_

_QueenPan1295- lol I guess I really did lose it! Anyways yeah I know the feeling about bus drivers I have to ride home in one and he can get cranky sometimes...anways thank you so much for reviewing and have you updated any of your stories? If you have please tell me because I've been of the internet for awhile._

_Ladybugg- thank you for reviewing and staying with the story!_

_CowgirlUSA- OMG what time do you start school? Mine starts at 7:30 and it totally sucks because I'm one of those people who will sleep FOREVER! Anyways thank you so much for reviewing!_

Chapter Ten: Nightmare of a Home

He squeezed her hand and gave the millionth assuring look. She looked up at the deep pink skies and let out a big sigh. This was it, Home Sweet Home. This was the place that held twelve years of great memories and seven years of hell. It was hard to believe that the innocent look of the pink skies and the crystal perfect blue waters was actually the gateway to hell. Eighteen men died on the Badler cliff nine years ago on this planet. Two girls were robbed of their innocence here by becoming possessed. Yet the others called this a home of all homes. But Pan knew the truth. This was hell of all hells. But at the same time a heaven of all heavens. Her family was brought back here. He first kiss was at firefly swamp and her first steps were engraved in the cement of the palace courtyards. It may have been the hell of all hells, but it was also her only true home.

"Holy Shit! The skies are pink. The water is a deeper blue. I'm dead I know it!" exclaimed Matt.

"If you are I'll trade places with you."

"Pan! Please stop being so negative. Just think happy thoughts." Trunks assured. Now it was just getting sickening on how positive he was being.

Pan rolled her eyes and stomped on Trunks foot. He jumped up and down on his unhurt foot. Pan kept walking past Spiziker to the Escalade limo that awaited them. Trunks ran up after Pan and grabbed her shoulder roughly. His face had the look of 'what-the-fuck-was-that.' And that was exactly what he said.

"What the fuck was that?" Pan then pushed him against a wall next to where the Escalade was.

"Get this Trunks. This planet was hell for me for seven years. I'm in a bad mood and I plan to be for however long I am on this planet."

"Well get this Pan," Trunks growled angrily as he pushed her up against the wall, "You are _mine._ You _will _stay on this planet for the rest of your life _with _me. You _will _be _my _QueenWe _will_ work something out. I _will not_ share you with Freeza."

Pan was too shocked for words but at the same time happy. Trunks had never talked to her like he was now. She knew he was being possessive... really possessive. She remembered what her tutor had said about Sayain mating. '_Sayain men are very possessive over their mates.' _But somehow being between Trunks and this wall she was aroused. She had a huge desire for him at this moment.

Trunk's face then softened to an apology look but it went away quickly when he caught something else in her mind. His lips formed into a devilish smile as he slid his hands up her and down her waist.

_Dammit he caught that!_

_I caught that too Panny._

_Great..._

_Oh well I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson once we get to our room._

_Oh no you don't, Bra and I are sleeping in our bedroom. You're sleeping in your own._

_On the contrary Miss Son a.k.a soon-to-be Mrs. Ouji since I am the crown prince and I now am an adult with a mate we have our own hallway and our own bedroom._

_You forget that there are two master bedrooms per hall and I will take the other one._

_You can't resist me Panny. What about in your room last week..._

_I WAS DRUNK!_

_Oh yeah what about in the space pod an hour ago?_

_I WAS STILL HIGH ON SLEEPING GAS!_

_Excuses, excuses Panny._

_Shut up Trunks!_

_Fine I will..._

With that Trunks pushed Pan more up against the wall and slid his tongue into her mouth. Pan responded by tracing her tongue over his. Trunks nipped at her bottom lip and never left her skin. He nipped at her jaw line and down her neck. His kisses were hot but gentle which made Pan giggle.

Goten heard Pan giggling and he turned around. "DUDE GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!"

Trunks jumped off Pan and looked towards Goten.

"What the fuck? Dude, you've been all over my sister. You hypocrite!"

"Relax man I was just preparing you for what Gohan is going to say when he sees you with Pan."

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh relax you'll have plenty of her when you get married."

"We're moving into our own hallway Goten before then."

"Good luck with that do you know how pissed my dad would be? Or Gohan. They both are so over protective of Pan. You know like I used to be. But know that's your job and my job is to take care of your sister."

"I can take care of myself Goten!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah I know." Goten said hiding behind Bra.

"Yeah right. Once we get to hallway sixty- nine you're dead."

Goten gulped and Bra laughed and motioned for the secret handshake between her and Pan.

"Your highnesses if you would be so kind and please enter the limo so we can travel to the palace and make it at the scheduled time." Said the royal driver.

"I missed you too Percy." Bra mumbled as she entered the limo with the others.

At the palace ten minutes later-

"PAN, BRA GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" everyone yelled at them.

Trunks grabbed Pan's feet while Goten grabbed Bra's and they held on to the door as they were being pulled.

"This is like a Kodak moment. Never in a million years would I have guessed that Pan and Bra would totally act like children." Said T.J.

"Then you obviously don't know Pan and Bra," said Alabaster and Spiziker in unison.

"No they do," said Pan barely holding on to the door edge, "they just learn something new everyday."

"Exactly," said Bra barely holding on the edge herself.

Phelp and Teabin joined Trunks and Goten in trying to pull the girls out of the car. With one giant pull Pan and Bra fell out of the car just in time for Goten and Trunks to catch them. They shut the limo door with their backs and proceeded to enter the palace.

Pan and Bra kicked the whole way. "Let us go!"

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Goten.

"We don't wanna see them!"

"Why?"

"Because it hurts! Please can't we wait?"

"Well you're going to wait anyways because they're half way across the planet meeting with the great counsel about their grand return. They wont be back until tomorrow. You wont see any of them until tomorrow night. We were supposed to go but we had to get you two."

"Thank god."

"Come on you two let's go to hallway sixty- nine."

"Fine."

Walking up the old stairs creaks could be heard. They were very familiar and frightening. With each creak a terrible memory came through to Pan and Bra. It terrified them now but then it didn't do bother them then.

Four years ago- flashback- 

_Pan and Bra traveled up the steps to their rooms. With each creak a new thoughts of guilt came to their minds. _

_'You worthless, cold, heartless, whores! You're worse than piles of shit! Your mothers and grandmothers pity you! YOU SHAME THEM! YOU'RE SLUTS, WHORES, and dare I say it...MURDERERS!" Freeza's echoes of laughter seemed to travel through the hallways but never truly left their minds._

_Pan and Bra stopped in their tracks and looked down._

_'Are there any servants Pan?' Bra telepathically asked to Pan._

_"No." Pan said in monotone and a dead stare. _

_With that word Pan and Bra fell over the railing plummeting to the ground. Familiar sounds of broken bones and the smell of blood were apparent. It was a beautiful welcoming to peace and the light. They could do nothing but succumb to it. It was truly wonderful. Before they blacked out sounds of running footsteps could be heard..._

_End of flashback-_

Trunks and Goten stopped in their tracks going up the stairs and looked down at the spot Pan and Bra tried to kill themselves. They had caught the memory that Pan and Bra thought up. It was terrifying. Thank god someone found them...before it was too late.

"Promise me you'll never do that again." Trunks said to Pan with a heavy heart.

"I wont it didn't work anyways."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY PAN!" He screamed at her. By this time everybody had turned around to face them. Trunks had tears welling up in his eyes along with Goten. Goten grabbed Bra to him and Trunks grabbed Pan to him. (AN: They were on the platform in between staircases. You know what I mean.)

Trunks closed his eyes and swayed from one foot to the other with her. Little droplets came down his face along with some of his pride. His heart pounded with the thought of losing Pan. _His_ Pan. The Panny he loved and adored. Whose smile would melt his heart and eyes would captivate him. He couldn't lose her. He would never lose her. He would be damned if they separated in any shape or form including death.

"Don't leave me," Trunks whispered into her hair while kissing it, "Never ever leave me. Your family needs you, your friends need you, _and I _need you."

Pan could hear Trunk's heavy breathing as he held on to her with dear life. Pan could barely breathe but she didn't care. His arms were comforting. Pan heard ache, sorrow, pain, and grief through Trunks heart. She found one other thing...Hope. His heart passed through hers and she saw his everlasting hope for him. She then saw his daydreams of them and his memories of their happiness together as friends that were just sparring or just playing around. He wanted to name his first son Jake after Pan's teddy bear. He wanted Pan to chose the name of their daughter because he thought he sucked at choosing girl's names. He wanted to rule the planet with her and be the best King and Queen ever to live. All of these thoughts over the past nineteen years passed through her mind. He had always wanted her like he had said but he was planning until later to claim her. Pan wondered what would have happened if Freeza had never have come back to Planet Vegeta. How their lives would be totally different than it already was.

"I love you so much Panny... you should know that I do. You've seen my love now I must have your promise."

"I Pan Son promise..." Trunks cut her off with a grunt then she started again, "I Pan Son _soon to be Pan Ouji_ promise that I will never intentionally separate my bond with my mate Trunks Ouji through death."

"I will work with you Panny. We will work together to stop Freeza forever," then he grinned and said, "besides we don't want Jake and whatever her name will be to suffer with possessed parents now do we?"

"One: she has a name Trunks. Two: We can't have kids until he's gone. And Three: Carry me up the stairs."

"What am I your slave now?"

"Nope I just have had enough of the stairs." She said seriously and quietly.

Trunk's only reply was smiling sadly and picking her up bridal style continuing up the stairs with the others.

Hallway 69-

This dark hallway is the constant memory of what shouldn't been. What should have been sets with the sun everyday. With the night brings the moon and through each clear window of this hallway of this hallway. The moon light shines on the floor and soaks up its rays but people like me would pass through the light and go unnoticed, ignored, and forgotten. When the sun rises each morning its orange and yellow rays remind you of the constant never ending depths of hell. The morning rays at least acknowledged me through the windows but once everyone else woke up it was like if they ever were caught acknowledging me they were be shamed forever. To this world were we absolutely nothing.

Sad isn't it? Our parents offer us the world when we're born yet the world never did offer itself to us. This was my life. It was how I defined it. It was how I saw it. It was how I saw it. But what I see now is totally different than what I saw before. I see happiness and life like what I saw before the darkness and my shameful self. And I like it. But just because my life is starting to look up to the sky and finally get its acknowledgement that it deserves, doesn't mean that you can forget the past...

"Dude here's my room. Damn I have to redecorate! How come it smells? You were having parties in here weren't you Pan? Don't lie to me, baby cuz, I know you were."

"Very funny Spiziker. I was not if I wanted a party I would just sneak out my window."

"Very nice Panny I'm impressed. It looks like a little bit of me has rubbed off on you."

"All of you rubbed off on me. Jesus my mom regretted ever putting me in the same hallway as you guys."

"I know we caused a bunch of trouble. But you guys caused the most. You were the most despicable manipulative little girls in the entire universe." Said Morace.

"Yeah I know I remember Pan told some girls in the palace that I had a small banana and I finally found out why I wasn't getting any after like six months." Said Miker.

The whole room exploded with laughter.

"You guys were horrible! I also remember that I had to go to prom and somehow my tux's pants became a size smaller and man that was the most uncomfortable night for my crouch ever. Nice job Bra. How did you do that anyways?" said Alabaster.

"I forgot but all I know was that the results were perfect." Bra laughed out.

"We loved to torture you guys. Those moments were great. In fact Pan and I made a list of torture ideas for you guys that are still in our room. I still want to test some of them out most of them were Pan's and she had great ideas."

"Thanks a lot Pan!"

"No problem." Pan said in monotone. She was lost in her own world staring at the double doors to their grand bedroom. She was gone into her world when Bra said the words 'our room.' This was about confronting the past. Some people never look back and never deal with their past. Pan was not the same way. She wanted to confront things. She was an external person when it cam to her emotions and she was proud of it.

"Pan?" Spiziker questioned as she walked past him. It was too late she was gone. The world was gone and Pan looked at the end of the hallway to the double doors. They had "do not cross' yellow tape across it. No servant ever went it there. It was said to have terrible omens and cursed. The only people ever to step foot in that room were Pan and Bra.

Bra followed Pan to their room. She too was now stuck in the same trance as Pan. It was eerie to the guys. Both girls had their eyes wide and they slowly walked towards the door. The windows had the sun shining through them and the light should have been shining by their door but it wouldn't. This was their past.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Eric.

They ignored him.

The door handles were black and they had crosses hanging down from them. It was almost like they were trying not to let the monster out. But they were wrong. The real monsters had escaped to earth.

Pan reached for the right door handle and Bra reached for the left. The guys took this time to follow them.

The two girls slowly opened the doors. The door gave a large creak of protest. It was almost like a warning that they were entering evil territory and that the doors should never be open. They were the forbidden doors of the castle, more forbidden than the kings' offices. Now they were open.

The black curtains of their room shielded out any light that was possible of coming through, not that it would come through anyways. The black carpets and black walls with the red trim represented their personality of their past. Or as their servants would say, cold heartless bitches. The carpet had golden bowls on it. They must have thrown holy water in the room and then closed the doors. Servants and priests were afraid to go in the room, fearing that the stench of evil would rub off on them.

Pan looked over to the bed and saw that the black bedposts were still engraved in gold and the black canopy over it was still up. The bed was king sized. Pan and Bra had shared this bed. The servants never touched it. They refused to touch something that the 'devil's servants' slept in.

All the furniture in the room was covered with a white sheet except the bed. Obviously nobody expected them to come back. Pan pulled of the sheet of the beauty stand and was surprised to find a knife. It wasn't an ordinary knife. It was the knife.

Flashback five years ago- 

_The black carpets grew darker from the dense liquid of blood seeping from their wrists. Poundings on the door could be heard. A knife with sapphires and emeralds engraved into the handle fell to the floor with a slow heavy thud. Water droplets could be heard from the sink, dropping to the white marble sink. Everything slowed down including their hearts, and then darkness consumed them. Afterwards two ki blasts shot through the door and soldiers ran towards Pan and Bra_

_End of Flashback-_

Pan took the blade and put it through her fingers. The cold feel of it made her smile but she didn't know why. It was almost soothing and claming even though this was the weapon that almost killed her and Bra five years ago.

Pan then let her tears come down her face. She had let down her mother so many times. Chi Chi had tried to help her so many times. Pan had to watch her mother suffer trying to keep her one and only daughter and purpose to live. Chi Chi would trust her again and then lose faith her. Pan just wanted to her mother to understand that Pan would always be there to let her down.

Trust me there's no need to fear

Everyone's here waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down maybe for a fear

But you'll be safe here

When you finally trust me finally believe in me

I will let you down I will

Let you down

I will ...

When you finally trust me Finally believe in me

Trust me I'll be there when you need me

You'll be safe here

When you finally trust me Finally believe in me

I will let you down I will

When you finally trust me finally believe in me

I will let you down I will

When finally trust me finally believe in me

Never want to come down

Never want to come down

Never want to come down

Down...Let you down...

I will Let you down I will

When you finally trust me finally believe in me

I will let you down I will

When you finally trust me finally believe in me...

The truth was always that when it came to people needing us we let them down. When it came to us needing somebody we never did say anything. We didn't want to bring others down. We were drowning in the turmoil we couldn't feel. The black depths of our hearts would turn to crimson and then back to black just as you would bob up and down when you drown. We swallowed our blood but we never swallowed our pride. It was already gone.

The morning day

Sorry I'm not there

All my favorite friends vanished in the air

It's hard to fly when you cant even run

Once I had the world now I've got no one...

If I needed someone to control me

If I needed someone to hold me down

I would change my direction

And safe myself before I ...

If I needed someone to control me

If I needed someone to push me around

I would change my direction

And save myself before I drown

Drown...

The morning day

Sorry you're not here

All those times before never disappeared

It's hard to walk when you can't even grow

Once I had this world now I've lost it all...

If I needed someone to control me

If I needed someone to push me around

I would change my direction

And save myself before I drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing

Drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing

Drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing

If I needed someone to control me

If I needed someone to hold me down

I would change my direction and safe myself before I ...

If I needed someone to control me

If I needed someone to push me around I would change my direction

And save myself before I ...

Save myself before I drown

Save myself before I drown

Save myself before I drown

Save myself before I drown

All we wanted and all we needed was always there but it was out of our reach. The grand counsel never believed we were possessed. To them we were just a couple of teens going through a 'dazed and confused phase' and we would grow up to be responsible ladies. If they knew the truth they would have banished us from this planet out of fear. The grand counsel is supposed to be the wisest group of people in the planet but they too have the same fault as everyone else on this planet: people fear things that they don't understand.

Bra walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The same words in lipstick were still on the mirror just like the morning they left. _"This isn't for us this is for you. We've caused you pain. We've caused the only people who still believe in us...pain. Goodbye until death...Panny Son and Bra Ouji."_

"Hey Pan." Bra called to her as Pan still looked at the knife.

"Yeah?" she said never taking her eyes off the knife.

"Check this out."

Pan put the knife down and walked towards the bathroom and the guys followed her.

Pan smirked and said, "So it's still there."

"Yeah that lipstick really was long-lasting."

"Sure was."

Pan opened the drawers to see if it was still there and it was. Pan picked up the large leather book and placed it on the bathroom counters. Bra and Pan traced their fingers over the book.

"What is that?" Trunks asked finally.

"Our diary..." Pan and Bra answered never leaving their eyes from the book.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I'M STARTING TO GET SAD HERE!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! GOOD BAD OR SAD... I DON'T CARE JUST REVIEW.... REVIEW BECAUSE YOU READ THE STORY AND YOU THINK THAT PURPLE BUTTON IS VERY PRETTY.... THAT'S RIGHT PRESS IT BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY!!!!!!!! AREN'T YOU CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT IT DOES? WELL THEN PUSH IT!


	12. Secrets of the Adolescent Road

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

REVIEWERS PLEASE READ: I think I'm going to move this story down to a PG-13 instead of R because it doesn't seem that it's that bad of a story besides cussing. I don't know review and tell me what you think...

_QueenPan1295- no that's ok I'm fine...thanks for reviewing! _

_Jack off Jill's American Made- glad to have a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!_

_CowgirlUSA- Your welcome...SCHOOL DOES SUCK! Anyways, thank you for reviewing!_

_Slave-of-trunks- thanks for reviewing and you did a great job on chapter eight of your story... nice cliffhanger at the end I'm dieing to see what's next._

Chapter Eleven: Secrets of The Adolescent Road

_Dear Diary,_

_Life? What is life? We sure as hell don't know. It's almost funny how our perfect childhood led us to this hell of being a teenager. It's almost funny. Why do we even write in you? You can't respond and you defiantly aren't our friend. Our so-called friends, also known as our shrinks, said it would help us through our confusing journey to find ourselves and found the paths that we lost so many years ago. We swear they get that shit from a fucken Dr. Phil or Opera special on T.V. Of course they supposedly love us. But when they say the word path that's when we start to think. That's when we start to reflect back on the good. Looking into the past we see pink clear skies all around us and the world was ours for the taking. _

_We walked along a golden path with the vibrant tulips and poppy flowers growing on the sides that warned us never to stay off the path. We were young and naive then and we had no worries or real problems. So we stayed on the golden path and ignored the dark forest that surrounded us. Then one day we stumbled off the path together and fell into the dark forest. We saw the gray paths that led others to shame and unhappiness. Everyone was hunched over and walking on the gray paths. When we turned around the golden path had disappeared and we were alone._

_Our footsteps were muted as we walked through the muddy darkness of this black forest. Shadows loomed over us and had no desire to pacify us in our fear. We were truly alone and trying to find a hand that wasn't cold to the touch but none were warm or even average. It was cold, dark, and terrifying to us. The mud stopped squishing beneath our feet and we started walking on something hard. Looking down we then gasped and realized that we were on a gray path that was our own and there was no looking back to our golden days. Now they were gray and dark with no sense of escape in sight. We still walk on this path never knowing the outcome but never fearful anymore. We show no emotion to this new path. This is life and we found our epiphany of what it is. This seems to be the end but really..._

_It's the beginning of all beginnings..._

_Yours truly,_

_** The loved but loveless**_

"Every memory, every thought, and every whisper of emotion we possibly had in the past are in this book." Pan said.

"Should we go back in it?" Bra suggested.

"No I'm not ready."

"Come on Pan what could it hurt."

"Well there is one entry I want to look at..."

"Which is...?"

"_His_ entry."

Bra's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Pan no. That wasn't even us."

"Bra think about it. That was when he took over us. Maybe we could see what goes on in his mind."

Bra rolled her eyes imperiously at Pan. She 'obviously' had all the answers. Pan was going to enjoy proving her wrong.

"Pan get real. He only wrote that to mock us by using a diary. If I remember correctly he said that we should change our title to a whore's diary instead of diary."

"What? He took control of you guys?" asked Goten. Pan and Bra had completely forgotten about the guys in the huge bathroom. At first they sent a glare to him like he was ease-dropping but then they realized their mistake and their features softened to a look of apology.

"Well there are a couple types of control. He had control over us for nine years."

"Then there's the other type were he fully takes control of you. Where your body becomes his and your mind is his and if he loses control of your body you wake up and you know what happened."

"Well I know about the first one but what about the second one?"

"The second one has happened only twice. The first time it happened it was two weeks after you guys died. Let's just say he took us out for a joy ride."

"Yeah we know. Our T.V. wasn't broken for the first couple weeks so we saw what happened," said Spiziker.

"Then there was this other time which is what truly made us leave Vegeta."

"What happened?" asked Alabaster.

"You don't want to know." Pan said as she left the room with Bra. Everyone followed after them but the girls had other plans for them.

"Please Bra and I need to be alone." Pan pleaded.

"Don't worry we'll be fine it's just a lot for us to take in right now. We haven't been home in two years." Bra assured.

Trunks and Goten were about to protest but Pan cut them off.

"Look why don't you guys show Matt, Eric and T.J. to their rooms in the guest wing."

"The others can show them. We'd rather stay with you." Trunks said firmly.

"Trunks, Goten please we're begging you. Just let us be. It won't hurt."

"Okay," Goten sighed out, "Just be back at bed time."

"Goten I'm not your little sister anymore. I'm twenty- one I don't have a bed time."

"Yeah well think back. It should be around nine."

"Okay we promise."

With that they parted ways. Pan and Bra lay down on their old bed and sighed. The smell of old pot smoke and peaches was apparent on the comforter. It was weird combination but this was home. Home was supposed to be weird. It was at least to their old servants. No it wasn't home that was weird it was always them. They were the misfit princesses. They hated pink and despised light makeup. That was just...weird according to the people.

Flipping through the dusty ink absorbed pages we received a sense of nostalgia. We wanted to get back to earth. We had to. This way our family could be safe. What happened last time could not repeat itself.

_/Flashback two years ago-_

_You love it don't you. The smell of blood is all around you Bra. You crave for it just like you Father._

_No I don't Freeza just shut up!_

_Pan it's in your blood. Don't you crave their deaths?_

_Never! _

_You feel nothing you whores! You never have! What's two more deaths to you?_

_Shut the fuck up!_

_Oh so you finally have the courage to cuss. You can't do anything! Your fathers would be ashamed! Look at you both! Power levels of five. Pathetic!_

_Black twists of evil weaved through the twists of tissues through their minds. Pan and Bra didn't have enough time to put up a fight. Their hands grasped for the golden door knob to find escape. Freeza could detect no emotion of kill so he let loose an evil mist and fires burned away what little control they had left. From the ashes the new phoenix arose and its name was death._

_The famous death smirk that Vegeta used when he used to kill for pleasure was now displayed upon the faces of Pan and Bra. Both of them let go of the door knob and took long slow strides across the room to the dresser. Pan and Bra slowly opened the dresser drawer as if they wanted to remember this beautifully planned moment forever._

_After a few small creaks the drawer opened to reveal two mea t cleavers that Rosa, one of the servants, had used to beat one of the rugs out last week. Soft skin touched the cold metal of the cleavers. They picked them up and stalked down the hallway. But before leaving the room both of them wrote into their diary._

_They left hallway sixty-nine and descended down the stairs to hallway fifty-nine, forty-nine, then finally...thirty-nine. _

_Dark echoing footsteps could be heard from their feet down the hallway. Then the hallway separated into two separate ones. At the fork Pan and Bra separated. Pan opened the door to her room and looked at the sleeping body in the large King sized bed that once was also occupied by her father. Walking over to the bed Pan froze at the body and gave a Freeza like smirk. She then raised the clever up into the air and then brought it down to the body's head. Two- inches before she reached the head Pan froze. On the nightstand was a picture of Pan when she was twelve. _

_The evil in her mind screamed with the growing good in her mind and Freeza's evil left. Pan woke up and stared at her mother._

'_Jesus I'm a monster. I don't deserve her love.'_

_Pan pet the head of her mother and whispered with what little love she actually had left in her body, "I love you mommy." It came out cold but the words were somewhat true. Pan turned to leave the room running. She had to find Bra._

_Pan ran into Bra back at the fork. Apparently when the evil left Pan's brain it left Bra's as well. Tonight they must leave and never come back. They had to, for the safety of their family. So right before dawn they made their escape from the castle, promising themselves that they would never return. If only promises were never broken..._

_/End Flashback_

They almost died. That night they almost truly became cold blooded murderers. It was father like daughter for Bra. For Pan it was grandfather like granddaughter. Pan and Bra quickly erased that night from their thoughts and they moved on to the diary. Opening it up to page three- hundred and seventeen their eyes studied the page. This was the second to last entry that wasn't even theirs. The last one was describing how they never would come back.

_Dear whores' diary,_

_This whole road to discovery seems to be full of bullshit for the little monkey children. They have no life all they are is my precious little servant that from time to time I rape. It amazes me how strong these monkey whores are. I would have expected them to die after a year. Of course the blue-haired odd one is just like her father and mother...stubborn as hell. The one with black hair had been around her grandfather and brother too long. I have a way to break these whores but I'm having too much fun as it is. The orb shall be ready when I command it to be then they will die. These monkey hands are really starting to cramp because of writing in this worthless piece of shit. Humph... These whores' dairy is just like them: shitty and worthless. This book is not worthy of my time._

_Lord of Fear,_

_**Freeza**_

_Dear Diary,_

_We of course read this entry before we left. You may think that we don't know what the orb is, but we do. We just don't feel like talking about it right now. We have to leave it's too horrible to stay here anymore. Good bye dear diary and may you be cleansed of your evil sometime in the future._

_Yours truly, _

_**Pan and Bra**_

That was our last entry. Other entries were more dark or unexpected. We had no emotion what so ever in our adolescent years.

_Dear Diary,_

_Smoked Pot. Slept with our boyfriends. Dumped them. End of story. Goodnight. _

_Yours truly,_

_**The** **Monotone Girls**_

Ones like that were often short and others were long but with a lot of sentence fragments. Some were poems and others were gateways into our minds and we didn't even know it. Our poems showed the keys into our minds. To us they were things that would be written when we were bored.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why?_

_Why do we sleep for a new day?_

_Why do we live just to decay?_

_Why do we live in a life that others hate?_

_Why do we crave our nightly rituals of rape?_

_Is it the pain we enjoy?_

_Or is it our nightly toy?_

_To be, to wish, to want,_

_To drown in the darkness we never feel,_

_To live in a world that banished a love,_

_And to live in the monotone emotions we grasp in our hands bloody with guilt,_

_Why are we dieing to live if we're just living to die?_

_Why are we trying to see what's not inside?_

_Why are we here?_

_We're living a lie,_

_Why don't we die?_

_Why?_

_Yours truly,_

_**Drowning in 'Whys'**_

Disappointments are what we were. Everyone looked to us as princesses without discipline and enough attention. Our own people thought that. We're not mad at them we understood why they thought that. Parents wanted good role models for their daughters. We wore all black instead of the standard princess pink and we wore baggy clothes instead of the loose but tight clothing that showed pretty princesses' body off.

Our mothers never thought of us as disappointments. They tried to discipline but they couldn't. It was virtually impossible. We remembered when we came home or when they came home they would yell at us. Almost like a slapping in the face, trying to get their daughters back. It never worked.

_/Flashback_

_I'll be coming home just to be alone_

_Cause I know that your not there and I know that you don't care,_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied _

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone_

_Wall ways disappear even when you're here_

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home_

_This house is not a_

_Home_

_By the time you come home I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV and you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait till you get off my case_

_No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied_

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone_

_Wall ways disappear even when you're here_

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home_

_This house is not a..._

_Home, home_

_This house is not a ..._

_Home, home_

_This house is not a home_

_I'm better off alone_

_No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied_

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, Home_

_This house is not a..._

_Home, Home_

_This house is not home..._

_The three day's grace song ended on the cd and between songs distinct crying through the double doors could be hear. Sobs of long years of pain and loss were never pleasant ones. Two firm bumps on the other side could be heard. They had fallen on their knees now. But what would it matter to the people in the room. It didn't matter to them that the sobs were painful as far as they were concerned they were cold- heartless bitches who didn't care for others. Yet they did. _

_Tonight was a new moon. It was their favorite phase of the moon. Reflections of true emotions were always shown on these nights, the reflection of nothing. Tonight nothing but darkness would penetrate planet Vegeta the same could be said for lost souls._

_Dear Diary,_

_We made them cry again. They caught us smoking pot and they screamed at us. It wasn't like they didn't know why we did it. Don't they know that the weak pathetic smiles on our face are fake? The little ones we give the media are accompanied by petroleum jelly. Now hearing them outside the doors makes us think back to when our fathers died and how broken they were. I guess we're just like our fathers now. We leave people broken on the ground in grief together. So we made someone cry and we don't care. What else is new?_

_Yours Truly,_

**Like Fathers, like Daughters **

Somewhere else in the palace-

They saw it, all of it. Did they honestly think they forgot about their bond? The two dark figures ran through the halls of the castle keeping their minds closed to Pan and Bra. Their fast footsteps were not unheard by the servants. As they passed by servants gave them odd looks but they didn't care. They were so stupid for going so far away from hallway sixty-nine. They should have stayed with them.

Pan and Bra-

_Dear Diary,_

_Adolescence is coming to an end and the others are leaving. They're leaving the gray path we came to so long ago. They thirst for more and yet we don't. Looking down on the path we see water. It begged for us in ways unimaginable. It whispered the galaxies most desirable thing in their ears but they felt none of it. Melted clocks on the branches of black trees kept on ticking. Tick... 'Your life' Tock... 'Circles'...Tick... 'The light' they whispered to us. It was time to leave. Where would we go? I guess we don't care. This area of gray blankness didn't want us anymore just like everywhere else._

_In the circles of time,_

_Here we are stuck,_

_On this gray path wit out luck,_

_We're in the pieces that others broke_

_Our reflections, a broken mirror,_

_Living a lie stuck in other's hearts_

_We're standing in a mess of dark_

_Without the guidance of a brother _

_Nothing_

_Without a care in the world_

_Nothing_

_Without a father's comfort_

_Nothing_

_Without an uncle's tease_

_Nothing_

_Without a cousin's pleads_

_Nothing_

_Without a grandfather's advice_

_Nothing_

_Being void of emotion_

_Nothing_

_Being left alone_

_Nothing_

_Ripples of the water no longer calling our names_

_Nothing_

_Here's our epiphany,_

_If you read between our lines_

_And uncoil the truth,_

_We are nothing... _

_Yours Truly,_

_**Nothing**_

"Pan!" Trunks yelled out as he burst into the room. Goten came in a second later.

"You guys what are you doing it's only six o'clock?"

Trunks didn't say anything he picked up Pan and put her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Goten did the same but before leaving the room her closed the diary and the door.

"Trunks let me go right now!" Pan screamed in his ear as loud as she could. Trunks didn't say anything back to her as he carried her to his room. Once in his room he put her on her feet and slammed the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask the same question to you! Why didn't you tell me you almost killed your mom? Why are your thoughts so dark? I thought you were happy with me! Why don't you let go of the past Panny? Why can't you be happy with me and move forward with your life! Why?!"

"Dammit Trunks what the hell is wrong with you?! I can't believe you at this moment in time! I'm trying to concur my past so I can move on and be with you! You're too blind in your own damn emotions to listen to mine!"

"Well I'm sorry but you haven't been listening to mine either Pan! Do you know how many years I've contacted you through dreams? Do you? For nine years I did! Nine whole fucken years! Everyday! Do you know how hard it was for me being away from you? To always be near you but not close enough? Nine years of wondering what the hell you were doing without me? Do you want to know the truth Pan? I'm fucken scared shitless! That's right shitless! I'm scared of losing you!"

At this point Pan started to cry. She wanted her memories of those dreams back. Freeza took them from her. He had almost won and Trunks had almost lost.

"Pan I'm sorry..."

"I want to remember Trunks. I want to remember everything."

"Then let me show you Panny."

"How?"

"Like this..."

K I'M GOING TO END IT HERE. It's IMPORTANT that you answer this question. Do you want a lemon or not... I mean I might change this story down to a pg-13. I've done stuff but I'm still a virgin so...idk what do you think?

Press

The

Pretty

Button


	13. Remembering You

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ Characters.

_If any of you don't know about 'thing 1' it's a character from Dr. Suess's Cat in the Hat. That's what Pan's tattoo is. If you don't know what I'm talking about just search for it on Google or something._

_Jaedeonsierra- Thank you so much for your advice it really helped. Review some more you have a lot of great input!_

_QueenPan1295- Of course I've checked out Wacky Wedding! It's good! Anyways thanks for reviewing!_

_Dragon Firefairy- Thanks for reviewing!_

_Slave-of-Trunks- HEY! I finally got this out! I hope you enjoy it! And maybe you'll get what you want... maybe not! Anyways read and find out... thanks for reviewing!_

_Tugger- thanks for reviewing and your vote!_

_CowgirlUSA- Okay, It's still going to be an R. You can stop biting your nails now cause here it is! Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter Twelve: Remembering You/ Daddy#$&

Trunks P.O.V.-

She stares down at the carpet in pain. Is it her fault that she can't remember those nights I visited her and held her through her dreams? No it's not. It's Freeza's fault. He did this. But these wet droplets that fall from her dark black orbs are tearing my soul apart. I have caused this pain.

She's scared and thank kami not of me. She's scared of the future. She desperately tries to find a truth of my love in the past. Her blank, sullen eyes tell me that she can't remember.

Time freezes at this moment. Hearts are re-breaking and she is lost. Losing herself in the turmoil of a past that she thinks can never be remembered. I know what this goddess thinks in front of me and I don't need our bond to know. Her lower chin quivers and she sobs dramatically. Her sobs mimics the ones of a frightened child but this is not the story of one. I refuse to let these watery tears of pain and past drop down her face anymore. All the oxygen leaves my chest as I walk towards my only love.

I took a daring step towards her and she looked up at me. Two Black holes met blue oceans and the waterfalls that once left her eyes were degraded to a single tear falling down her plump, red, perfect cheek. She searches my eyes for an answer to her many questions. She believes there is only one answer to all of her questions.

She is scared.

So am I.

She's gaining hope.

So am I.

She doesn't want the world to see her.

They don't have to. I will.

She doesn't need our bond to figure this out. This is love. No Sayain is in love if they can't see love in their mate's eyes. A loving heart is the truest wisdom. My only wisdom comes from my heart and my heart belongs to her. It always has. No tear will ever fall from her face again because of me.

Taking her hand in mine I will show her everything I know. Thunder rumbles in the new darkness that the setting of the sun has brought. Lightning crashes to the ground somewhere in the distance. Our clothes slowly peel off. We are in no hurry.

The thunder comes closer.

Both of us naked I go to her, hold her, and stare into those eyes that I love so much. I nuzzle her neck and nip at her bite mark and kiss it too. She stops me and leads us to my bed which is ours for now. Blue lightning illuminates the room but it is faint. She lies down on her back and looks at me. I follow her and get on all fours crawling on top of her. I start from were I left off.

Slowly I descend to her neck from her jaw line. I go to her collar bone again and nip at that wonderful bite mark I made. No work of art could ever replace that one mark or her body. She strokes the hard muscles on my back. Her mere touch drives me crazy. I quickly go down to the valley of her breast and pin her hands to her side.

My tongue licks down her stomach to her midriff line. Her skin is hot as well as mine I sucked on where her pelvic bones stuck out and finally he came to the area between her legs. Kami, she tastes like peaches and strawberries. Taking my hands I separated her legs more and took two fingers to her folds. She was already wet. I pumped faster and faster, in and out.

The thunder comes closer.

"T-trunks," Pan moaned, "S-stop t-torturing me."

I gave one of his trademark smirks to her and move up towards her face. And she glared at me.

"D-don't be an asshole or I'll start moaning Tim's name."

I growled at the stupid baka who took her before I did. Who gave him the right to even touch her? If I ever see him he's dead. Pan giggled then. Wait...why is she giggling?

"What?"

"N-nothing I just like to know you care. I guess I sort of like this possessiveness."

She wants possessiveness? I'll give her possessive. She'll never mention another man's name during our 'moments' again.

"Not another word." I say to her.

She feels my arousal up against her leg and opens them more. My chin comes up to her chest and I enter her. My thrusts are slow at first and I add to her pleasure by kissing her sweet lips every time I come up.

The thunder comes closer.

It was ...powerful.

The lightning

Her screams of pleasure along with mine

Her sweat

My sweat

Our kisses

Our smiles

Our love

Her body fitting into mine

"Oh kami Trunks! Harder!"

I slammed into her harder and harder with the thunder and her screaming of my name encouraging me to do more. Our sweat soaked the sheets of the bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and arched her back which added to my already towering pleasure for her. I didn't know how much time passed but I didn't care.

We sat up on the bed moments later. With her in my lap she went up and down. Kami she knew what to do. I stroke her long tanned thighs and moaned in pleasure.

"Kami Pan!" I yell out.

I felt her climax coming when her walls started to tighten around me. Then my climax name when my hot liquids went into her. Then I felt a rush of memories come forward. I smiled to myself. She finally remembered our dreams and my nightly visits to her. I looked at her and felt our past moments rush through her. Her beautiful eyes were in a trace with mixed emotions. She saw everything. Our first kiss...if anyone were to think it was when I came back they were wrong. Our adventures through lands we created, our walks in our own secret place, watching the clouds and pointing out what shape they looked like, all that and more...

I sighed in relief at the same time I collapsed on to her. She untangled her legs from around my waist and curled her feet around my ankles. We snuggled for awhile, our bodies still plastered with sweat.

"I love you Trunks." Finally I thought she was never going to say my favorite words.

"I love you too Panny."

The thunder calmed down and the lightning went away as peaceful raindrops made its way to earth. Pan loved the sound of rain before she went to bed and it cradled her to sleep. I stared down at my goddess and smiled. I put the sheet around us and stroked her back. Never again will I have to fall asleep without her by my side. She is my queen, my love, and my life. We are together forever.

Right before he fell asleep Trunks entwined her hair in his fingers and whispered, "Goodnight my love."

The next morning in the Royal Shuttle-

"Goku if you don't stop shaking your leg I'll send you back to Supreme Kai's." An annoyed Chi Chi warned her husband. (I think I got the spelling right this time.)

Goku stopped.

"Vegeta stop stomping around and get that scowl off your face. I'll personally make sure you never get your cookie dough ice cream again if you don't stop."

"I'll do what I want woman."

"My name is Bulma! Kami I knew I should have married Yamcha on earth. He would have done anything for me!"

"What?! That scrawny, human, turd had every girl in his bed, everywhere he went!"

"So he always made up for it. Besides he's hot."

"Woman..." Vegeta warned through clenched teeth.

"Yes jackass? What can I do for you?"

Futura rolled her brown eyes. "You two have only been back together for a short time and you're already fighting."

"He started it Futura and besides you should see our other fights. We've been married for twenty- three years and he's still just like his father except worse."

"Oh I do agree. My Vegeta does do what I say but your Vegeta is thicker headed. Do you have a picture of this Yamcha person?"

"Actually I do it's in my purse."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Vegeta yelled.

"God Vegeta you're such a baby." Then she turned with a photo in her hand. "Here it is Futura."

"Oh he's cute. Why didn't you marry him?"

"Because," Vegeta said through clenched teeth, "she finally got smart and married a prince."

"Oh Vegeta that's so sweet you're jealous. In an arrogant way but, you're jealous." Bulma kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop," Vegano grunted.

"Thank you Vegano," said King Vegeta, "Vegeta, Goku why are you so anxious this morning? You've been bugging the fuc- ."

"Don't say it! You know about your blood pressure." Futura warned.

"Crap out of me since we got in the shuttle." He continued ignoring her.

"My little girl is in the same castle, without me there, with _his_ son!" Goku said glaring at Vegeta.

"Yeah well my little girl is in the same castle as _your_ son without me there too Kakorot. And what about my son? Is he not good enough for your daughter?"

"That's right Vegeta he's not good enough for her! Pan is beautiful, intelligent, and..."

"Unique, a strong warrior, and will make the Son royal family very proud. Yes Kakorot I know that you baka. You've said that a million times since she was fricken born. I do agree with you though, because she is all of those things you have said that makes her the only one worthy of my son."

"Well he's not worthy of her."

"Well your son certainly isn't worthy of my little girl."

"What's wrong with my son?!"

"ENOUGH!" Neva yelled out while rubbing her head, "JESUS I'M STILL WONDERING WHY I MATED WITH BARDOCK! BECAUSE MY FIRST BORN OBVIOUSLY GOT THE WRONG SIDE OF THE GENE POOL!"

"S-sorry M-mother."

"Stop cowering and be a man. Kami why couldn't I have had a smart son who could have ruled planet Vegeta."

"Yes and unfortunately for me my son inherited his fathers mind." Futura added.

"Enough," Bardock simply stated, "The palace is in sight I want to see my pride and joy of this family and the only smart grandchild I have."

"Yes and I must also see my granddaughter. I have missed her very much because obviously she's the only sane person in this family." King Vegeta added.

The shuttle came to a stop and as soon as the servants opened the doors Gohan and Videl rushed out first, anxious to get out of the shuttle madness. The others followed after them, knowing that they were heading to hallway sixty-nine.

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, Bulma, King Vegeta, and King Bardock instinctively headed for the end of the hallway, which were Pan and Bra's room. Vegano, Raditz, Ayla, Neva, Futura, and Turles stayed behind. There was two kis coming from Goten's room and another two coming from Trunk's. Ayla, Neva, Raditz, and Turles went to Trunk's room and Vegano and Futura headed to Goten's room.

Goten's room-

Futura and Vegano gave the famous family smirks as they stared at what they found. Bra was sleeping in Goten's arms. This was too much of a good thing. Vegano couldn't help but do what he did next.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD!" He screamed at a fake surprise, "Goten what are you doing in bed with Bra!"

He was going to love seeing Goten squirm at his brother's fury.

Trunk's Room-

Turles and Raditz snickered at the site of a very naked Pan with a very naked Trunks under the covers together. This was no surprise to them. Ayla kept on making sounds like, "oh how sweet." Raditz and Turles thought of an angry Goku together and they couldn't. Goku barely ever got angry but that was because he got his head hit on earth when he was very young. Raditz and Turles looked at each other and nodded. Seeing Goku mad was going to be fun.

"OH FUCK! TRUNKS, PAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

This was going to be a moment the two brothers would always remember.

In the hallway-

**"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MATE WITH MY LITTLE GIRL!"** Vegeta screamed at Goten, who now was shaking in fear, Vegeta's power level went up to super saiyans two immediately.

"Daddy please, stop!" Bra yelled frantically. She then thought again and went right up to her father, before he was about to final blast Goten, and she hugged him.

"I wuv you daddy and I missed you so much!" Bra said to him in her best baby voice.

Vegeta calmed down and looked down to his chest and calmed down immediately. His golden flame for hair went back down to its normal black and his facial features softened.

"I missed you to Bra," Vegeta hugged Bra to him.

Bra looked up at her father and smiled. She then started to giggle.

"You're the same old daddy I remember. That's for sure."

Trunks's Room-

As soon as Turles and Raditz had yelled to '_inform' _Goku of this '_shocking'_ surprise he instant transmission-ed himself into Trunks's room. Pan and Trunks woke up right away.

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER TRUNKS!"**

Neva and Ayla left the room knowing that this was going to get ugly. However, Raditz and Turles stayed in the room laughing uncontrollably. Pan looked up at her father and smiled, obviously oblivious to what he had just said to Trunks.

**"DADDY!"** she screamed happily while shooting up from the bed. Her mouth was wide open in a huge smile. But then a familiar breeze went up against her chest and her father was looking at her with his mouth wide open. But defiantly not in happiness. Raditz and Turles eyes went wide and they turned away. Uh Oh. She snatched the comforter up to her chest and her whole face turned into a familiar crimson, known as the blush.

Raditz and Turles looked at each other and started to laugh so hard they couldn't breathe. But Goku ignored them and gave the death glare to Trunks.

**"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID TRUNKS!"**

"Forget it Goku. I'm sorry."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"** Goku said bursting into Super Sayain Four but somehow managing not to grab Trunks by the neck.

"Goku trust me I'm scared to death of you right now. But I'm not backing away from Pan. I love her Goku." Trunks said looking him straight in the eye. "You can say or do what you want but we're already mated."

Goku sighed and let his power level go down. It was too late. Pan belonged to Trunks whether he liked it or not.

Pan at this time had rolled of the bed and dressed when nobody was looking. She walked over to her father with black boxers and a black shirt on. She smiled at him still despite what had happened moments before. She opened up her arms to him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I love you daddy. Welcome home."

"I should say the same thing to you Panny."

Goku directed himself to Trunks who was sitting on the bed smiling at the father/daughter reuniting. "Trunks hurt her and I'll kill you. Take care of her too." Pan pulled away from her father and looking up at him.

Goku looked down at her daughter and smiled brightly, "Because she's my little girl."

Review...**yeah I know the lemon sucked but OH WELL!** Sorry it's short! I'll make it up to you guys! And sorry I took so long!


	14. Hello's Come In Many Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

QueenPan1295-Thank you! Yes he is a turd! Stupid Yamcha! Hehe I like my choice in words! Don't you? Thanks for reviewing! Oh yes and thanks for not making me feel bad about updating faster...such a busy school year! I hope that Wacky Wedding doesn't take too much longer to update!

CourtneyS- You are new to this story and I do have to say...YOU ARE SO AWESOME EVERYONE GIVE THIS PERSON A HAND! You added so many reviews to my story! Thirteen of them! Thank you so much! I like you story by the way. I like the start of your prequel to your story...it's good!

Slave-of-Trunks- Thank you. Blushes I wasn't sure if it was good or not. Thanks for Reviewing! I can't wait for your new update on "The Tale of Two Lovers Story" because you have to know that story is awesome.

Okane-Tsuki- Thank you for reviewing...I'm glad you like pushing buttons. Cause I like to push them too! I review a lot of stories. Thanks for taking the time to go through my story! It means a lot to me. And I proclaim you ruler of the button.

Miki23- Yes I know this story is twisted but I guess that's the way I like it! You'll see what happens with Freeza and the whole killing him issue. I'm full of surprises! Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for taking the time to go through my story!

And if there's anyone else

Chapter Fourteen: Hello's Come In Many Ways

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want children?"

"Yes Sir."

"How many?"

"Two or three, sir."

"Will you let me train them?"

"..."

"Answer the question boy!"

"As long as you don't hurt them."

Questions and answers like this had been going on for the last hour between Goten and Vegeta. If Vegeta didn't get the answers he wanted then he would most likely shoot Goten with a ki ball. He had already wanted to since he found Bra and him together.

"Daddy, honestly is this really necessary?" Bra whined. She was really sick of this. Her father was pushing too hard this time.

"I want to see if he's worthy. And so far he isn't. Not until he answers a question correctly that is to my huge liking."

"Father aren't you a little late on that? He already marked me."

Vegeta growled. Bra shouldn't have reminded him. Through clenched teeth Vegeta answered, "Well we're pretending that he hasn't yet."

Goten groaned a little. This was too much. Not only had Vegeta scared him shitless this morning when he burst into his room. Now they were going on for two hours with the questions. Goten searched through his mind with an idea to get out of the claustrophobic interrogation room Vegeta had put him in. Vegeta even was pointing a flashlight in his face. Goten finally got an idea but he didn't show his eagerness on his face. Vegeta would know in a second.

"Where will you have the wedding?"

"Where ever you want it to be?"

"How will you address me after you two are married?"

"I'm still contemplating on _Crown Prince Vegeta of All Sayains_ or _Your Royal Highness and Majesty Crown Prince Vegeta _but I'll let you choose that."

"Bra, he is the only worthy man for you on this planet and I command you to marry him," Vegeta said quickly.

"Oh don't worry daddy I will."

"Good I expect to see you both in the dinning hall at dinner."

"Yes sir."

"Yes daddy."

Vegeta grunted in response and left the room at a quick pace. Bra and Goten waited until Vegeta was a reasonable space away from the room before they decided to talk.

"Very good Goten."

"Thank you. I knew stroking his ego would work."

"That was hilarious though!"

"I know babe. Let's get out of here."

"Let me get this straight." Goten started, "my dad found you guys _naked in bed together_ and he _didn't_ interrogate you like Vegeta did to me?"

"Nope, not at all. We got yelled at a lot. But that would be thanks to Raditz and Turles"

"You're lucky that's all you got, Trunks, Bra and I weren't even naked. We were fully clothed!"

"Well that's the coolness of Goku."

"Yeah my dad is pretty lenient."

"You guys come on we have to go to dinner." Pan begged.

"Oh joy!" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Speak for yourself." Goten said under his breath.

_Pan threw up her guts in the toilet. Partly digested white pills were ejected into the marble toilet along with other things. Her finger was still in her mouth from touching the punching bag in the back of her mouth._

_"Don't even think about suicide again for awhile you slut. I want to keep you around whore. You may prove useful to me in the future."_

"Pan, Pan. EARTH TO PAN!"

Pan snapped out of her memory and looked around at her family. They were all staring at her. Some of them were worried. She could tell from the look of their eyes.

"Jeez Pan we were worried there for a second." Morace commented.

"Panny are you ok?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Pan assured, "I...uh ... just was staring into space for a second there."

Pan looked over to her mother. She could tell that she was unmoved by her current statement to the group. She knew exactly what this was.

"Sweet heart, are you sure this isn't..." Pan cut her off.

"Mother I'm fine."

"But Pan for a second there I couldn't reach you." Trunks commented.

_Drop Trunks before you get killed by none other than me. _Pan told him through their bond. He dropped his eyes to his plate of food.

"Like I said before I'm O-K."

Everyone knew that Pan was lying but they dropped the subject. They went back and focused on their food and precious rice bowls just like Trunks. She knew they were unconvinced but she didn't want to worry then right now.

_Bra and Pan watched the little amount of blood become immense through the little slits on their arms. They tried to feel the pain. But this brought none. Then again the practice of cutting was supposed to relieve pain not bring it. _

"_Your nothing brats! You can't feel any pain or emotion. So what's the point of this? Oh now I remember. You don't know! YOU'RE STUPID FUCKED UP WHORES!"_

Pan and Bra both dropped their spoons into their bowls but nobody at the table heard the sounds.

"_Does Panny and Bra want to come out and play?" his voice taunted._

"Trunks/ Goten," Bra and Pan addressed them. Both of them were pale and clammy.

"What is it?" both of them answered.

"Do you both have your charms on to prevent any evil forces to come into your minds?"

"Yes Panny, we do." Trunks said looking up at her. Then he noticed the color gone from her face and lips as well as Bra's. "Panny, baby what's wrong?"

"I love you Trunks." Pan said almost as if it was a last goodbye.

Trunk's eyes widened in shock and worry. His face paled.

"Pan! What's going on?!" Trunks yelled frantically.

Goten looked to Bra. He went to her and she touched his cheek and kissed it. "Bra are you ok? What's going on?"

"I love you." She weakly whispered out.

"Bra. Bra! BRA!"

Pan looked one more time into the sea blue eyes of Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought every evil substance pumping its way into her cells. She ached for the good. She thought of good thoughts. She used her inherited sorceress powers from her grandmother to fight it. She felt Bra slipping away as well.

"PAN! YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT! STAY WITH ME!" Tears fell down Trunk's face and he held her hand in his own and he kissed her cheek. His pain and fear was planted on his face and it looked like it was going to stay there for a while. "Panny...no stay...I need you...I need you so much don't leave me here...remember us Panny..." Trunks ranted on and on with sweet and truthful things to say. He had never been more scared at this moment then in the last twenty- four years of his life.

Pan's energy was fading quickly. The good was flushed out of her body now. The only thing keeping her there was Trunk's sweet words. Before her vision and hearing faded out into darkness Pan managed to whisper out, "I'm sorry." Then she was gone...

* * *

_Golden paths disappear as we fall onto the famous gray ones and we look around. Tick Tock Tick Tock sounds echo eerily as we slowly get up on knees and palms that bleed out what little life we have left in us. Who are we? Where are we? Will we ever know? Gray paths turn into spiral stair cases. We go up and up blindly. A sparkle. Could it be...light? Thoughts wonder through the echoes of forbidden footsteps. _

_Our chilly fingertips trace the cravings of the black wood railing. It sends waves of tiny shocks through our bodies... or what's left of them. Up and up we go, fading into nothingness and our energy depleting we almost give up. The sparkle has become a hole. Almost there. We can almost touch it..._

_Only to find we've been betrayed. Darkness consumes us, making us choke on all of the happiness we encountered for the past months that have rolled by. The pain... never are we to endure that happiness again. _

* * *

"_BREATHE!"_

"BREATHE!"

"We're losing both of them sir!"

"We have to try harder!"

"BREATHE DAMMIT!"

"Sir Maybe we should let them go. They've wanted to die for so long."

"GET OUT! YOU DON'T BRING THAT ATITUDE IN HERE!"

"Yes sir."

"Come on you two. You have to fight. Fight for your life." Dr. Gen and Dr. Shaper begged. Their glasses were sliding off the tip of his nose from his sweat. They frantically pushed on their chests. The ER nurses busted through the double doors with the electric shockers.

"We don't have much time hurry up." Dr. Gen rushed the nurses.

"We're ready sir." One of the nurses spoke up and handing both of the doctors their instruments at the same time.

"Clear!"

* * *

_The Darkness retreats. Some one is calling for us. Who are they? Why are they calling?_

"_BREATHE!"_

_We must listen to it. We have to breathe. So we do. _

_The staircase disappears and we are dropped in to a clearing. Black mud seeps through our clothing as we cry out in confusion. Everything is black and white, water falls from a nearby tiny waterfall. A small spider descends from its web to a tree branch. The trees are black and tower over us. Their branches are far from the trunks. Oddly, they all move to crunch us into the earth. We dodge each attack._

_Thrash! Boom! The branches slam into the earth. Pebbles, rocks, boulders and other debris are propelled into the air with each impact on the earth. Raspy voices speak around us. With each word that comes from their mouth we find them to be true. _

_"Whores! Sluts! Nasty! Dirty! Disgusting! You are nothing."_

_No wonder why we don't know who we are. That is because we are nothing. Nobody wants us. If we are anything besides nothing...we are whores. Just dirty little whores. _

_There's no point in dodging the attacks anymore. The branches raise themselves up and snap on our backs. The cracking of bones can be heard through our bodies. Agony and sorrow is shot through our minds at a fast pace. Pain, sorrow, agony, and the hate for ourselves are sucked up into a void._

_Here we are again. Now we remember. We remember a past full of rape, chaos, guilt, and suicide. We were taught by someone. Someone who holds our very being together. _

_We are nothing._

_No emotions, not even guilt._

_No heartbeats. _

_No color._

_Just...nothing._

_The branches stop and we lift ourselves up. We leave the clearing and head on to the gray path. The path greets us again, evilly. There are no hills or down points on this path, there are no obstacles. It's flat and narrow. A voice calls to us again. We hear it through the fog. It's not the same voice as last time. _

_The fog is black with evil and smokes with the pain of the punished. We don't fit in here but that voice does. Slowly we walk. We can't see our mere fingers or feet in front of us. But we see a shadow. It's dark and it snickers at us. We come up at it and we are silent. _

_He smirks and laughs at us. He speaks._

"_Welcome back my sweet little whores."_

_Once again...we are nothing._

* * *

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! YEAH! OK I'M HAPPY NOW! YEAH! **

**I'm sorry I took so long! Forgive me!**

**Review please!**


	15. The Known Past And The Unknown Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

Miki23- hehe you'll have to see what happens! Thanks so much for reviewing!

R3mz1mlu- ok just to clarify yes I do admit it was confusing. But the doctors were saying that and Pan and Bra could here a little of what they were saying. Thanks for reviewing.

Queen1295- Oh no hit him! Lol! Anyways here's the chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing. I look forward to the update for wacky wedding!

CourtneyS- your story is looking good! We'll see what happens with Freeza and the girls. Thank you for reviewing!

Bobo- thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Fifteen: The Unknown Past and the Known Future:

Her cheeks are pale ice caps of mountains and her lips are open white crevasses in the ice. Her skin is the texture of a cold cloth. She has disappeared from this world. The happy world she calls a home. How is it possible to lose something you cherish most in this place you call a home. You were supposed to protect her and care for her and instead you failed her.

Time is lost into oblivion as I watch her every move. If only she moved at all. If only she would squeeze move hands that fit like a puzzle piece into mine. The ache spreads through a shattered heart… my shattered heart. I long for those black eyes to gaze into mine again, making me whole and complete. Those black holes know every move I'm going to make and every thought I wish I had.

Forgive me my love I have failed you my Panny. No don't forgive me save your apologies for someone who deserves them. I have failed you. My life, my love, my Pan, I love you. Please come back. Cause god only knows I'm dieing without you.

I can't sleep at night without the scent of your smooth black hair, or that beautiful body within my arms. I'm so lost without you. She grows inside you everyday and I cannot even lie next to you to watch you both. All of us growing together, forever. Your heart no longer beats next to my chest. That same heartbeat that gives me assurance that we are together for another day is gone.

You tried. You tried to stay with me, and to stand by my side forever. I saw the blood escape from your hands that were clenched in fear. I saw the love in the depths of your eyes. I saw the look of determination that crossed your face as you left this world, my world, and our world.

You've been fighting for years and I'm sure you wonder when it's going to stop. When the chaos and tragedy that rules our life will end? I can't set a time limit. Because the time we once knew is lost. But I know our destiny and our will. I pray you come back to me. No! You will come back to me. I need you.

I'm in love with you baby please come back to me.

"Hey Trunks?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he growled.

"I was talking to one of Pan and Bra's psychiatrist…"

"Yeah so?"

"Man shut up just trying to help…look they said that if you talk they can hear you."

"Then tell me why isn't she talking back." Trunks yelled and growled in frustration.

"Look man she was my cousin before she was your mate! I don't know how it will help but sitting around moping around and not taking action isn't going to help! I love Panny dearly and if you love her too you'll do everything possible to bring her back!"

Trunks sighed. He knew he was right. "I'm sorry Spiziker. I'm just …scared. I've never been this scared before in my life."

"I feel you man."

"So what did the psychiatrist say?"

"They said to talk to her a lot. Maybe she will respond. She's stuck in a coma. Or at least that's what Dr. Gen and Shaper say. But Mrs. Willow, their psychiatrist, says that they are stuck in a different world and they don't know how to get out. We need to guide them out."

"How do we even do that?"

"Well I asked her that question too…"

"And…"

"The Diary."

"No."

"Trunks…"

"N-O no. Absolutely not. Pan and Bra said they did want anyone going through their diary. It was a memory of the past. I heard some of it. And it was horrible."

"Trunks it maybe the only way we can get them out."

Trunks sighed, ready for defeat. "Are you sure this maybe the only way?"

"Yes. Think about old movies we used to see Trunks. You know where people would be stuck in their own worlds and people would have to get them out. It was like their whole world was something like a huge metaphor. Well Mrs. Willow thinks the same thing."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"God Spiziker! Are you really that dense? I give permission to read the diary. Just bring it to me. We'll all read the entries together."

"Man you do know this is the right thing, right?"

"I wouldn't bring that stupid thing out if it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Good. Where is the diary now?"

"On their old room on the bed."

"Alright I'll get it."

Spiziker left the room at a running pace to gather everyone and the diary. Trunks was left behind, alone with Pan. Or at least that's what he thought. In the corner lurked a shadow of a man that he grew up to know as father.

Vegeta watched his son grieve over his lost mate. Normally by now Vegeta would have dragged him into the training room and taught him a lesson about showing such weakness.

But he knew this was different.

He recalled such a time in his mind when his son was born. He remembered when he first laid eyes on his son. He himself thought he was seeing this. His son was born with purple hair and his eyes contained the beautiful blue deepness as the ocean, same as Bulma's.

At that time they were all still on earth before they had wished back planet Vegeta. At that time Vegeta still harbored the evil he had for so long in his body. However, Vegeta knew that his evil started to slowly evaporate from his heart when he had moved in with the blue haired goddess.

Bulma.

He wondered why she even put up with him sometimes. He knew that he himself was impossible to deal with. He didn't know when he fell in love with her. Actually he did. He figured it out when he saw her crying that one night when she got home from that date she had with the turd…

Flashback

_Vegeta had just finished training in the GR. It was three o'clock in the morning. He needed at least three hours more sleep until he could start training again at six. As he walked past the woman's room he heard a sound he thought he could never hear from her._

_Crying?_

_Without even thinking he opened the door to her room. Bulma looked up immediately at the sudden sound and saw the flamed haired man before her._

"_VEGETA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

"_Woman have you been crying?"_

"_GET OUT!!!!!!!!" _

_Vegeta ignored her and went over to her._

"_Why have you been crying?"_

"_That's none of your business asshole. Look since you're staying her in MY house then the least you could do for me is just leave right now."_

_Vegeta felt something ache in his chest. He decided to ignore it. It was just probably something from training hard._

"_Woman my payment to you for staying here is destroying those androids. Now tell me why you're crying."_

"_Look prince of all assholes, why do you even care? You don't even have a heart."_

_Vegeta felt that ache increase again. He needed to take some Advil or something now._

"_Woman out of all the times I've yelled at you, made fun of you, and played tricks on you, you never once have cried. Not a single drop. What has made you cry now?"_

"_Oh I get it. You have hurt pride now. Someone has made me cry and you haven't."_

"_I have never had the intention to make you cry. I never even had the craving. Stop playing these games with me. But now I know someone has made you cry. Someone. Who is it and why? I don't want you hear those sobs when I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Well if you must know I broke up with Yamcha tonight."_

_All the sudden Vegeta didn't need Advil anymore._

"_Can you leave me alone now?"_

"_Not until I know why."_

"_Jesus Christ Vegeta when are you ever going to leave me alone."_

"_Well stop stalling and this will go faster onna."_

"_I had to use the bathroom at a gas station about a mile from here when Yamcha was driving me home. So I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was…"_

"_Woman come on I'm tired get out with it."_

"_He was having phone sex with some girl on his cell phone!" she practically screamed out._

_She started to cry some more. _

"_Get out Vegeta."_

"_I don't understand." He said confused. _

"_Understand what?" She snapped at him._

"_How is it possible to be with some one and then be with another?" _

"_It's called cheating Vegeta."_

"_I've never heard of it."_

"_How have you not heard of it? I'm sure you've cheated on somebody before. I mean you are the biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire life."_

"_Onna I honestly don't think that ever happened on planet Vegeta."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well if you were mated on my planet you were mated forever."_

"_Well that doesn't happen on this planet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know Vegeta. People get divorced or break up. It happens."_

"_This planet is retarded."_

"_What…" _

"_I'm sorry but if you vow to somebody shouldn't you stay with them?"_

"_Vegeta, Yamcha and I didn't make any vows…"_

"_But you were in a relationship that you'd hope end up in mating."_

"_You mean marriage. I know. Well it's over no. And I've given up on men. The only thing they're good for is sex."_

"_Woman…" Vegeta's voice was threatening._

"_Shut up Vegeta. You know that women are only a good lay to you."_

"_We'll see about that."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really."_

_Before she could say another word Vegeta kissed her and it took off from there…_

End of Flashback

That was the night she became pregnant with Trunks. He'd never forget that night. He had fallen in love with her. He loved his family more than anything. But he'd never admit it. He'd deny it to his death. He would never say those three words to her but he should her he did every chance he got. Actions were more powerful than words to him.

His son however was different. He knew that. He told Pan every chance he got. Vegeta knew it was time for a father/son talk right now.

"Brat."

"Hello Father."

"I want to see those journal entries."

"Are you sure?"

"Pan and Bra's brains were practically merged together for years. I want to know what my daughter was doing. As well as my daughter-in-law."

"It's hard to listen to."

"I'm not weak boy I can take it. It's not like they wiped out entire planets like I have."

"I know."

"Boy she's going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

"She is like her father that's how I know."

"That doesn't tell much. Besides it's not like you care too much anyways."

"Don't even take that tone with me boy! Look if she dies you die. It's plain and simple."

"What are you talking about?"

"If she dies you die. That's what happens with mates."

"I highly doubt that you would die if mother did father."

"I wouldn't but I would want to. See your mother and I had you and Bra. If mates produce children they won't die if one does. You and Pan have made no children."

"I won't die if Pan does father."

"Boy are you that stupid? YOU WILL DIE! YOU HAVE PRODUCED NO CHILD TOGETHER."

"Father come here."

"Boy I don't have time for your fucken games."

"Father, please."

Vegeta sighed and walked over to Trunks and his sleeping beauty.

"Yes?" Vegeta grumbled.

Trunks didn't say anything. He grabbed his father's hand and shoved it onto the area over Pan's lower stomach.

Vegeta's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"Kami." Vegeta almost whispered to himself.

"Her name is Kayma." Trunks said quietly.

"You already have the name for your unborn daughter?" Vegeta said quietly as well.

"Yes."

"Did Pan choose that name?"

"Yes."

"It's a good name."

"I thought so too."

"So this is why her ki has been so high?"

"Yeah the doctors haven't figured it out yet. I told them she was going through her period."

"The baby's ki is very strong. How many weeks is she on?"

"Two weeks."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. You couldn't read a ki at two weeks. It was impossible.

"Boy that's not."

Trunks cut him off.

"When the legends come to our blood and their children bore, four will come and even the score. Years of separation shall come to an end two royals shall become one and mend. Love shall prevail again."

Vegeta was silence for a minute.

"Have already forgotten father? We were meant to be. So were Goten and Bra."

"Boy the last time I heard the prophecy was when you were three. When was the last time you heard it?"

"Twenty-one years ago."

"You remember that?"

"I will always remember that day. It was April 18th, 2008. I was three and that was the day Pan and Bra were born. I stole Pan from her hospital crib and Goten stole Bra."

"You're right. The children you four produce will be the strongest this universe has ever seen. I'm guessing she'll be a super Sayain by the time she's five."

"I was thinking that too."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Nope. I don't plan on it. The doctors will find out anyways."

"You do know that a Sayain pregnancy is different than a human pregnancy right?"

"Yes Father," Trunks sighed, "The baby will be here in about three months."

Before Vegeta could even respond the door to the patient's room burst open with Spiziker entering breathless and with a black book in his hand.

"I got it and everyone else."

Everyone on both sides of the family entered the room as well. The soundproof plastic barrier was pushed aside only to reveal Goten and an asleep Bra on the other side.

"Give me the diary. I'll read it."

Spiziker passed the diary to Trunks.

"We ready to start?"

"Yes." The whole room practically answered.

"Ok get ready for the creepiest stories you've ever heard." Said Goten.

"Shut up, man." Teabin said as he elbowed him.

"Ok I'm starting."

Trunks took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing he could do. Looking into their terrible, horrifying past was already terrifying enough.

"Ok you've all already seen the first entry obviously. Everyone has. It's the only entry that the psychiatrists have copies of. So I'll start with the second one."

He sighed again. This was going to take awhile.

"_Dear Diary,_

_The Darkness should not make us afraid of what's around us. The light helps us see but do we really see? Do we see the emotions of others? Or are we truly blinded by the shells of others. In the dark we're all the same. Things can be heard but faces are not seen. The dark casts your emotions away from your bodies so that others can hear the truth. _

_But what if you have no emotions? What if the darkness cast every emotion you once recognized as happiness, or sadness? What is left? Are you apart of the light or dark? The answer is neither. You're stuck in the gray. The doldrums except without the depressive states. There's a dark though. The tall trunks of trees tower over you. They are guarding. Not us. They're guarding the skies from letting any emotions strike down to us._

_Some would say this is a horrible fate. But what about those who have to emotions? Should they feel the same way? No. They can't. We can't. We never will._

_Sincerely,_

_Gray Nothingness"_

OK guys chill out! I promise this story will come to an end in about three chapters. Now for everyone's question if Freeza dies or not…Well you'll have to read and find out wont you?

Now- REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! COME ON YOU GUYS REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME AT LEAST 8- 10 REVIEWS THIS TIME I'LL DELAY MY UPDATE FOR WEEKS! YEAH WEEKS! LIKE IT TAKES ME ABOUT TWO WEEKS TO UPDATE! IT WILL TURN INTO SIX OR SEVEN WEEKS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!

I FEEL UNLOVED! I ONLY GOT TWO OR THREE REVIEWS LAST TIME! YEAH I WAS INCREDIABLY SAD!


	16. Never To Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ.

diva- thankyou for reviewing ...i'm glad you like it :)

PanPan-YEAH I'M LOVED! hehe...well here's what happens next, i know you were dieing to know, thanks for reviewing

firerat- I like your creative reviewing style....yes please tell me later...thanks for reviewing

ahriaman- you'll see what happens...good idea though...thanks for reviewing.

bobo- Thanks for reviewing.

The Gloved One- I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing.

charmed070889-i don't know your email address otherwise i would have emailed you...thanks for reviewing

Scar Light- thank you for reviewing...that's a good point

slave-of-trunks-no i don't forgiveyou....lol it's ok i do that sometimes too...i haven't reviewed alot of work lately too and i feel bad...but that's because my internet has been down...please forgive me...thanks for reviewing..

Josh- thank you for reviewing...it's nice talking to you...i'm very glad you love my story

Kawaii warrior- thanks for reviewing.

QueenPan1295- thanks so much for reviewing all this time ....thanks for reviewing once again.

Dark Witch Pan- thanks for reviewing i'm glad you like it

CourtneyS- PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT REVIEWING YOUR STORY....I'm so sorry my internet has been down....i will review as soon as possible...thank you for reviewing my story.

All Reviewers- Same goes to you guys if you've updated and you've found that i have not reviewed i'm really sorry....

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Never To Return…

"I think I should check on Panny again." Trunks was half way turned around when Bulma caught his arm.

"Trunks honestly we'll be gone for an hour maybe, two at the most." Bulma said dragging Trunks with her.

"Mother that's a long time." Trunks whined.

"You were away for nine years from Pan. Two hours is nothing compared to that."

"Well I'm sorry mother but now we're mates. I don't want to leave her again."

Bulma sighed and stopped dragging her son. She turned his shoulders towards her and smiled at him. She checked him once over, then twice over. He had grown up since he was fifteen and now he was a man. A man who was in love and a man that was driving her crazy.

"Sweetie, look. You and Goten are being sworn in today as crown princes of Vegeta. Your father and Goku are being sworn in as Kings. Your grandfather and Bardock are retiring today. It will take some time but I promise you will return to Pan TODAY. Now Trunks I love you dearly but if you don't shut the hell up I'll take that crown that they will put on your head today and shove it down your throat. And you know I will."

Trunks sighed. His mother was right for one thing and second of all he really didn't think a crown would be comfortable down his throat. He knew her well enough to know she would probably do it.

For the past month they had been spending hours and hours each day going through their diary to see if they had a clue where Pan and Bra were in their minds. So far the only explanation they had was that it was something that shifted and changed constantly. They tried talk to them but it didn't work. There was no response.

His mother then left him to go stand next to his father. Trunks and Goten stood together in front of their cousins. It was time for the ceremony to begin. With or without Pan and Bra.

Somewhere in HFIL-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got you all now. I've got all of you god damn Sayains. You can say goodbye to your race monkeys."

-----------------------------------------------Pan and Bra---------------------------------------------

"_Open it…"_

"_Hello! Is somebody there?" We scream._

"_Open it!"_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Open the door!"_

"_What door?!"_

_Then suddenly out of the corner of our eyes we saw it. This door that the voice was saying. But we don't trust the voice. We trust nothing._

"_Why should we?"_

"_Open the door!"_

"_Well I guess that's your problem not ours."_

"_DAMMIT YOU MONKEY SLUTS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"_

_That voice. We must obey it. _

"_Freez-za" We stutter out his name. He is our master we must obey._

"_Open the door sluts."_

_Our hands grasp the handle of the door. The metal has no feeling. But nothing in this place has feeling. Not even us._

_We turn the handle. The light on the other side is bright. It's blinding. But now everything's going black._

-------------------------------------Hospital------------------------------------------------------------

"Paging Dr. Shaper and Dr. Gen." An announcer came on the P.A. system in the palace hospital.

"Looks like we have to leave our patients." Dr. Gen stated before he and the other Doctor left the room.

A few minutes after they had left the room their eyes opened. Pan and Bra awoke into the world they had left a week ago. But something wasn't right. They couldn't move. A voice in their heads laughed and they got off the bed. But they weren't the ones controlling their bodies. Freeza was….

He was going to take their bodies for a joy ride. This defiantly wasn't going to be fun.

They went past the nurses' station and were unnoticed by every nurse. All the nurses were crowded around the small television waiting for the crowning of their new king.

_Where is it?_

_We don't know. Even if we did we wouldn't tell you._

_Then I guess I'm doing this search on my own._

They walked into one of the hallways and proceeded upstairs. Once upstairs Freeza made them go into a laundry room.

_A laundry room?_

_Don't question me you bitches! You get to climb up._

_What the hell-?_

Freeza tilted their heads upwards and they gasped in their minds. It was a laundry shoot. And it led to King Bardock's room. He forced them to climb up it. They ended up inside the closet.

_Now look slut #1 I don't take your grandmother for a fool. She wouldn't hide it under the mattress or the bed or even her pillow. Not even the closet. So start thinking._

Pan disobeyed his order and didn't even think at all. It was the one thing she could do. It was the only thing she could do to help. Freeza started to think himself. He walked them out of the closet and into the bedroom.

He tilted their heads up and saw it. It HAD to be there.

_Goody for you whores. You get to climb again._

He forced their bodies up the wall and towards the center of the ceiling. Their hands grasped anything they could in order to get up there and not fall. In the center of the ceiling was a giant diamond chandelier. It was at least three hundred years old.

Pan and Bra prayed in their minds that whatever Freeza did it didn't involved destroying or damaging the expensive antique.

_There it is. I'm a genius. Of course I already knew that. _

He forced Bra to pick up the metal device. He dropped them from the ceiling and thank god they ended up on the rear edge of the king sized bed.

Freeza taped each one of ki dampers that were around their ankles and wrists. They fell off to the ground with a quick click and a dark aura opened up through the floor…

-----------------------------------------Throne Room--------------------------------------------------

"Do you, Crown Prince Vegeta, vow to care for planet Vegeta with all your heart and follow your heart to lead it in the right direction?" asked the already King Vegeta.

Vegeta's hand rested on the planet Vegeta book of laws and history. He immediately replied, "I do."

"And do you, Crown Prince Kakorot, vow to care for planet Vegeta with all your heart and follow your heart to lead it in the right direction?" asked King Bardock.

Goku stood adjacent next to Vegeta with his hand on the same ancient book. "I do."

Both Kings smiled at their sons. They were ready to become kings. After all these years it was time for them to be what they were destined to be.

"By their declarations I, King Vegeta…"

"And I, King Bardock…"

"Now resign our King ship to our sons." Both said in unison.

Two crowns were lifted off the heads of the old kings and placed on the new ones. The great council cheered in the background and for the first time since they were born Vegeta and Bardock reached for their sons and gave them a hug. The moment was supposed to be one of the greatest moments that Vegeta and Goku ever experienced in their lives.

That was until the ceiling above them shook violently and the glass shields that covered the light bulbs fell into the crowd. The lights went off but sparks still came with them.

Goten and Trunks tried to lead the people out of the room and then run off to check on Pan and Bra. But it was too late. Not even with their Ki blasts would the door open. They were stuck in the crowed room full of panicky people.

They all looked up at the ceiling again to see a dark creature and his two accomplices following him down through the ceiling….

-----------------------------Bardock's Royal bedroom two minutes earlier-----------------------

Bra and Pan immediately gained control of their bodies when the ki dampers fell off. They looked at their feet and saw a black hole. It looked similar to the one in their dreams. It was a black hole but it sucked nothing in it. Instead it let people out of it.

But when a second passed by they saw a person emerge …no not a person….a lizard.

Pan and Bra's eyes widened in shock as they backed up to the pillows of the bed. When his full body emerged from the portal he placed an evil smirk at them. The cringed immediately in fear.

"But…you're dead." Bra said shakily.

Freeza's chilling laugh filled the air as he through his head back. His slimy purple lips stretched in amusement.

"What's wrong my little monkey sluts? Didn't you miss me?"

Bra gathered enough strength to fire back an insult at him.

"NO YOU MAN WHORE WE DIDN'T!"

"Oh the tough one aren't we Bra? Just to let you know I like them tough." Freeza smirked at her again.

Pan felt like she was going to be sick.

"I used your powers to get back here you stupid girls. Now you're free of those awful little ki dampers. Did you know you inherited your grandmother's powers of sorcery? I used those same powers to get back here."

"Why did you come back Freeza? Did you want to get beat again?" Pan said as she glared, challenging him.

Freeza's anger jumped at this. No one insulted him.

"I took your family's lives once and I'll take them again. But this time I don't think I'll leave out your mothers or grandmothers."

Pan and Bra's eyes widened once again. _No._

"By the way I still have control over you."

Without another word Pan and Bra were caged animals looking from the inside out. Their bodies belonged to Freeza now. And with their ki dampers off them, they could do anything.

Without warning their bodies took off running through the entrance to the bedroom and down the hallway. The guards ran after Pan and Bra in fear for their lives. Nappa and Kykogin were the only two guards chasing after them. But then the guards stopped suddenly and realized who the girls were with….Freeza…

When the girls finally stopped Freeza just stood there and smirked at the ground. He quickly grew a black orb in his hand and spread it across the ground. Right below them was the throne room.

---------------------------------Present Time in the Throne Room---------------------------------

"FREEZA?!" Everybody screamed as the lights came on.

The dark figure was …Freeza. Then they looked to the right and left of him.

Screams of Pan and Bra filled the room. They themselves screamed back but it only stayed in their heads. Their bodies were puppets to Freeza and there was nothing they could do.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little monkey party I suppose. But where are the bananas?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE ASSHOLE?" Vegano screamed at him.

"Now, now, monkey boy, settle down, I'm only going to kill you and your planet."

"NO FUCKEN WAY FREEZA! YOU SEPARATED ME FROM MY FAMILY AS A CHILD, AND ALSO AS A MAN. YOU BETTER FUCKEN SAY YOUR PRAYERS CAUSE IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Vegeta screamed as well. "LET GO OF PAN AND BRA!"

Pan finally got little control over her body. But a little bit of muscle in her lips. She would speak when the time was right. Right now she had to work on the rest of her body.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't let go of your little sluts. You see I was killed nine years ago by these two. I've got a little payback in mind."

"HAVEN'T YOU PUNISHED THEM ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE!"

"IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT COME HERE YOU COWARD!"

Freeza turned his head and looked down in the corner of the throne room by the exit. He snarled at what he saw, the little sluts' mates. He couldn't wait to eliminate them. He hated both of them dearly, even more than their fathers. Pan and Bra could have been dead years ago if they hadn't had gotten in the way.

"Trunks and Goten, all I can say to you is this, BRING IT ON!"

"You're going to wish you never said that Freeza." Trunks and Goten said together with their teeth clenched and red glowing eyes glaring at Freeza.

"Well as far as I'm concerned I've already won brats. Your little whores are under my control. They don't even recognize you. They don't even know that they're pregnant. Do they?"

Gasps filled the room and their eyes went over to the girls. Their bellies were slightly swollen if you looked close enough.

Pan and Bra's eyes widened inside their heads. Both of them screamed out, "PREGNANT, WHAT?!" But the words never passed through their lips in reality.

"For your information asshole only Pan is pregnant." Trunks said.

"Check again monkeys. If you could read ki so well how come you can't read Bra's. May I be the first to congratulate you on your unborn boy, Goten?"

Goten looked down at the ground and then up at Bra. How could he be so blind? Bra was pregnant with a boy he could see that now. And now he had even more of a reason to fight and destroy Freeza. He looked over at his grandma and she nodded. She telepathically removed the ki dampers from Trunks and Gotens' wrists and ankles. It was time to fight…

_Bra now also had control of her lips and she looked towards Pan. They both knew that their mates were strong. But not strong enough. Even now they both could tell that Freeza was draining their energy and he was going to be the strongest he ever was. It was time to speak now or forever hold their piece._

Trunks and Goten powered up to super Sayain two as their starting forms. They would accelerate their powers through out the fight. People were moved off to the sides of the room. Just them a familiar voice came out.

"Stop."

Trunks looked up and saw Pan with no emotion what so ever on her face. But he could tell she had movement in her lips.

"Trunks, you will die if you face him. He's draining my energy just to fight you. He's draining the baby's too I can feel it."

"Goten, he's doing the same to me. Don't fight."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORES. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT CONTROL OF YOUR MOUTH BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ONE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOUR MATES!" Freeza screamed at them.

Pan and Bra lost control of their mouth again.

"You bastard." Trunks said beneath his breath.

Freeza punched Trunks in the gut. Pan was right. He barely had any energy compared to Freeza.

Goten tried to help but instead he was thrown across the room with Freeza's other hand.

_Pan and Bra watched helplessly as they saw their babies fathers struggle to stay alive. They struggled against the chains Freeza put on them. They were losing hope. _

_Glowing lights and spectrums were shot through the gray skies. Shadows screamed and vanished in fear of the heavenly light. The skies became blue just like the ones on earth. Flowers grew across this imaginary land and the leaves of trees became green once again. The paths turned gold and while the gray was banished. _

_Pan and Bra did not notice any change until the chains broke of and shattered into billions of pieces. They looked up and saw the pieces of the chain disintegrate into thin air. Slowly, both of them stood up together and looked at their surroundings._

_Where they dead?_

_Was this earth?_

_Before any of their numerous questions could be answered their feet lifted off the ground and shot into the blue sky. Sliver and gold sparkles surrounded both the girl as they got higher into the air. Both of them closed their eyes and felt eternal peace and rest. _

_But this wasn't heaven._

"_It's time." A low voice whispered to them._

"_Time for what?" both of them asked._

"_This place is to be no longer apart of you. You are free."_

"_What was this place in the beginning?" _

"_Your home."_

"_Our home?"_

"_Yes. This place housed your minds for many years. Children come to this place when they are alone. Their daydreams become fantasy's here. If Freeza was never here this place would have been more…hospitable. He used this place for great evil though. He destroyed your minds as children. But now you are grown up and it's time to leave. You both have children of your own to raise and mates that love you."_

"_Who are you? Where are you?"_

"_Your guardian angel, I'm in your heart. This maybe the last time you ever hear from me. So I'll give you the best message I can. Fight for your heart and those that lie within it."_

_Bra and Pan took one last look at the place that kept them company for so many years. Then the silver and gold sparkles clouded their vision and they were gone. Never to return…_

Trunks and Goten lay on the floor beaten and crumpled, but not dead. It had been long since they fell out of SS2 form. They couldn't make it to SS3 in time. They thought it was over.

"I would finish you off, but I think I'll get Pan and Bra to do that for me."

Freeza blasted both girls into SS2 and floated them down to the ground. Freeza closed his eyes waiting for the sweet sound of a swift punch to finish the men off. But instead he just heard a bunch of gasps. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

Pan dropped a senzu bean into Trunk's mouth and Bra did the same for Goten.

Pan looked sweetly into Trunks eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "Although killing you sounds like it would be fun I'd rather keep you alive right now sweet heart."

"Panny…"

"Shhhh! Don't talk. Let me finish him off."

Pan and Bra both jumped up and glared at Freeza.

"You." Pan spat out venomously at him.

"You tortured us for years…" Pan started.

"You raped us…" Bra continued. (AN: And this sequence continues…)

"Humiliated us…"

"Possessed us…"

"And killed us…"

"For nine…"

"Fucken…"

"Years…"

"You took our family…"

"Away from us…"

"And caused billions and trillions and zillions…"

"Of people to suffer…"

"And die…"

"But look where you are now Freeza…."

"You're backing away…"

"Like a little baby…"

"And we have you…."

"Right where…"

"We want you…"

Pan kicked Freeza in the stomach and he fell to the floor coughing up blood. Bra threw him across the room and he hit the wall.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL US ANYMORE!" Both of them screamed as they powered up into SS3.

"KA-MEH-HA-MAH-HA!"

"FINAL BLAST!"

History once again repeated itself as the light consumed Freeza's body. He screamed loudly from the pain and burn of the power the girls inherited from their fathers. The fight was over.

Freeza was dead…and gone….forever…

AN: Okay guys we're nearing the end now! But please review…. I want to get to at least one hundred before this story is over! Oh yes and i know i promised three weeks....i'm really sorry sbc dsl went down ....eeeeeeeerrrrr....i know they're annoying....this story was done a long long long time ago..... but anyways i love you all.... FOURTEEN REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER YOU GUYS ARE KICKASS!

SO PRESS!!!....

THE

PURPLE

BUTTON

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

* * *

Soul of Pain

Epilogue

"She's beautiful Pan. She looks exactly like you and has my eyes," Bulma commented looking at her granddaughter.

Pan smiled and looked at her husband whose eyes were on his new born daughter they had named Kayma. She then looked over at her newborn nephew at the same time. His name was Brolicye and he looked exactly like her brother, which was much to Bra's surprise since normally people born in the Briefs family had blue hair.

"They both are gorgeous," Neva and Futura said awing at their great grandchildren's beauty.

"This life is blessed and I'm glad we're finally able to enjoy it," King Vegeta said to everyone surrounding the new mothers and their newborn children.

Pan had tears of happiness out of the corners of her eyes just like Bra. They were finally happy and they both had a child to complete them. They both squeezed there now husbands' hands and they looked back at them as their babies started to cry.

Frieza was destroyed months ago and moving forward had ever been better. With another wish of the Dragonballs everything that Frieza had ever done to them was forgotten and replaced with the dreams their husbands gave them in their absence.

As the dawning sun came over the mountains it was really a new day along with a new life. The night before both of them had given birth to their children and this was life. The royal families were now joined forever and the love between them all would last for eons and until the sun set on that permanently they expected to live that way forever.

The End

* * *

AN: All I can say is……. THANK THE LORD IT'S OVER…I'm so sorry I neglected this story for awhile but that's because I have another account named Blood-In-The-Stars…check it out…I have four one shots and one full story on it.

Thank you for all those who reviewed this story. I appreciate you all.


End file.
